La fiebre de los gigantes de hielo
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: El instinto de Thor esta alerta,su sorpresa se la lleva cuando baja a ver a su hermano y encuentra la celda que lo retenía cubierta de hielo.¿Que habrá pasado?¿Qué ocurría?Les invito a leer este fic de Thor x Loki(de momento es solo lemmon)Espero vuestras opiniones y si queréis que lo continúe o lo deje a si. Muchas gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Thor x Loki^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias,por favor denme su opinión no se si hacer una segunda parte o dejarlo así con final abierto. Muchas gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

_**Capitulo 1 El encuentro.**_

Aquella noche era fría y juraría que los gigantes de hielo les estaban invadiendo o algo parecido. Hacia demasiado frio y eso se debía a que era invierno y como no,en Asgard nevaba pero ahora le preocupaba mas su hermano menor que desde que había empezado el invierno estaba raro...mas de lo normal,porque no hacia bromas ni si quiera usaba su poder ilusorio para confundir a los guardias.  
Pero quien iba a imaginarse que aquella noche de invierno los guardias le sacaran de su caliente y mullida cama,solo porque al parecer Loki había echo algo y lo guardias no sabían que hacer. Bajando todo lo deprisa posible porque pensaba que de nuevo se había escapado de la celda o usaba algunas de sus ilusiones para jugársela y salir de allí. Aunque al llegar allí no supo muy bien que decir,sus ojos no se creían lo que veían no se podía ver el interior de la celda porque un hielo bastante grueso cubría toda la celda,pero los guardias eso les importaba poco lo que les importaba es que una especie de escarcha había empezado a salir cubriendo el suelo poco a poco y al paso que iba mañana por la tarde todos los calabozos estarían cubiertos de esa escarcha.¿Que demonios estaba pasando?Bueno solo había una forma de averiguarlo.  
-Ábranla.-Dijo Thor bastante serio con su martillo en mano,dormía con el desde que tuvo que enfrentarse en Misgard a muchos enemigos.

-Pero señor...-Un guardia iba a decirle que era peligroso mas fue interrumpido de inmediato.

-No hay peros,ábranla o sino avisen a Odín.-Diciéndolo bastante serio.

Los guardias no tardaron en obedecer abriendo la celda,no querían perturbar el sueño de su rey porque sabían como reaccionarían ante Loki y digamos que no querían tener un Odín enojado.  
Viendo como la celda era abierta y salia un humo blanco que helaba hasta los huesos. Parecía un iceberg y quien sabe si el interior también estaba cubierto de hielo,tocándolo sorprendiéndose porque aquel hielo para nada era frio sino caliente,¿que era eso?Se saltaba todas las leyes de la naturaleza. Pero ahora le preocupaba su hermano porque aquello no parecía una ilusión,de echo era bastante real.  
-LOKIIIII.-Gritándole al hielo esperando una respuesta que nunca obtuvo.

Empezó a golpear el grueso hielo al no tener respuesta alguna lo cual le comenzó a preocupar considerablemente,su instinto le decía que su hermano no se encontraba bien,que algo le había pasado y no era bueno. Gritaba desesperado esperando que Loki pudiese oírle y que hiciera alguna pequeña señal que pudiese decirle que seguía vivo,porque aquello parecía una tumba de hielo y eso era lo que temía,que su hermano se hubiese muerto por alguna causa natural o desconocida.

El ruido de los golpes del martillo contra el hielo inundaba los calabozos,intentaba quebrar aquel iceberg que parecía impenetrable. Pero por mas que golpeaba todo parecía en vano,miro a los guardias de reojo tan incompetentes ahora mismo porque no hacían nada. Ahora comprendió lo que le dijo su hermano días atrás y eso en parte le aterrorizaba porque decir que Odin lo prefería muerto ya que no le era de utilidad...¿en verdad su padre unicamente había usado a Loki como un burdo objeto,del cual se podría desprender con facilidad?No podía,no debía pensar en aquello ahora porque su hermano necesitaba ayuda o eso pensaba porque también existía la posibilidad de que se hubiese escapado usando sus poderes,pero lo ponía mucho en duda porque el hielo no había roto la celda.

Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba golpeando aquel infernal iceberg,no había recibido ayuda incluso los soldados le sugirieron dejarlo estar porque de seguro que su padre Odín se enfadaría si le veía ayudando a un engendro traidor. Así era como habían calificado a su hermano,como un engendro del cual mejor no preocuparse porque no merecía la pena,mas no pensaba lo mismo,su hermano Loki no había elegido nada de todo aquello...no eligió que Odin se lo llevara del templo de los Jotun,ni tampoco que los asgardianos le mirasen con miedo o que el Teseracto le lavara el cerebro en un momento de debilidad...¿Acaso a nadie le importaba si Loki moría?Lo que hizo no fue su culpa,estaba como poseído y hundido en el dolor. Golpeando contra aquel iceberg con toda su ira,desahogándose en el porque nada de aquello le aprecia justo ni si quiera como su padre después de haberlo criado durante años le daba la espalda al mínimo error cometido. Él hizo lo mismo,arraso con rebeldes porque no compartían los mismos ideales que Odín,y lucho cada vez que su padre,rey de Asgard,se lo ordenaba.

Al fin el hielo que parecía impenetrable empezó a rasgarse,formándose una gran grieta,ahora tenia que dar un solo golpe en un sitio concreto que haría que se formase como una entrada para poder entrar o eso esperaba la verdad. Aunque siendo sinceros a Loki se le daba mejor aquello de saber de donde había que golpear porque si fallabas sin duda alguna desgracia ocurriría.

Armándose de coraje,golpeando por ultima vez en aquella grieta,rezando todas las oraciones que conocía pidiendo que nada malo pasara y pudiese ver a su hermano para saber que habría podido pasarle. Entrando en aquel hielo caliente pues gracias a los dioses estaba hueco por dentro,sintiendo un frio de lo mas peculiar porque era cálido pero al mismo tiempo sentías como te helaba los huesos. Ignorando las advertencias de los guardias,ahora si se preocupaban pero antes cuando estaba todo con hielo y sin poder entrar en el interior del calabozo no movían ni un musculo. Le hervía la sangre por la ira que se estaba conteniendo ya que aquellos guardias se merecían mas que cuatro palabras,mirando que todos los muebles que le habían bajado de su cuarto estaban cubiertos con una especie de escarcha,algunos incluso tenían estalactitas.¿Que había pasado allí?Buscando a su hermano,aunque buscaba a alguien criogenizado pues las posibilidades de que hubiese acabado igual o peor que los muebles eran muy altas.

-¡LOKI!-Gritando al ver a su hermano cubierto con una manta de escarcha como si le estuviera protegiendo del frio,pero ni si quiera su piel se había vuelto azul como la de los gigantes de hielo. Empezando le a mover intentando que su hermano reaccionara.

Se encontraba mal,realmente mal,nunca antes se había sentido tan débil pero recordaba que cuando tenia la mínima de fiebre se tenia que quedar en cama y su madre le cuidaba. Sentía mucho frio pero estaba ardiendo,ni si quiera podía controlar sus poderes de Jotun. Y no dejaba de jadear a pesar que cuanto mas jadease mas le doliese la garganta,odiaba sentirse así pero la razón de la que se encontrara en aquel estado era simple,estaba volviendo a sufrir la tortura que Thanos le había dado o eso creía. Lo consideraban un híbrido de gigante de hielo con algún asgardiano pero sufría cuando estaba en sitios muy cálidos,no soportaba tanto tiempo por las altas temperaturas como soportaría una persona normal y corriente. Y Thanos sabia bien eso,de ahí que cuando sintiera que alguien lo estaba moviendo empezara a decir "déjame en paz", "haré lo que quieras", "para ya esta tortura"...pero cuanto mas hablaba mas le dolía la garganta,era un puro infierno.

Mirando a su hermano bastante preocupado tenia un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y orejas,poniéndole la mano en la frente notando una alta temperatura en su cuerpo,también jadeaba sin mencionar que cuando empezó a escuchar aquellas palabras¿estaba delirando?¿Seria consecuencia de la fiebre?Nunca había visto a su hermano en tal mal estado,su madre siempre lo había cuidado a la mínima que tenia algo de fiebre. Ahora debía recordar todo lo que había visto hacer a su madre para curar a Loki,mientras lo cargaba en brazos obviamente se lo iba a llevar de allí con o sin el consentimiento de su padre Odín.

-Príncipe Thor...por favor deje a Loki en el calabozo,no creo que a su padre le haga gracia que trate con un traidor.-Dijo un guardia que le impedía el paso.

-¡ES MI HERMANO!-Grito Thor enojado mirando a los dos guardias que impedían su paso.-Apartaros de mi camino o sufriréis mi ira.-

Los guardias se terminaron apartando no querían problemas con el príncipe Thor pero estaban completamente desacuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo. Podía ser una trampa en la que Loki podría llegar a escapar,pero Thor no se daba cuenta de eso o al menos eso parecía. Tal vez si era demasiado ingenuo y de ahí que siempre cayera en las bromas o ilusiones de Loki.

Soltó un bufido al pasar por al lado de los guardias mientras que cargaba a su hermano en brazos,lucia mal,no dejaba de jadear y incluso juraría que le estaba subiendo aun mas la fiebre. Dándose toda la prisa posible para llegar a sus aposentos en donde dejaría a su hermano en la cama mientras intentaba averiguar como curarlo,no podía contar con la ayuda de las enfermeras asgardianas porque sino su padre de seguro que se enfadaba posiblemente mas de lo que ya podría estar,cuando se enterase al alba que había sacado a Loki de la mazmorra. Pero bien poco le importaba el temperamento de su padre en ese preciso momento,ya que ahora estaba centrado y preocupado unicamente por su hermano. Nada mas que llego a su cuarto tumbo a Loki en su cama,yendo a buscar alguna prenda que le valiese pero su hermano era delgado...muy delgado a comparación de el. Encontrando una camiseta de manga larga,de seguro que eso podría usarlo su hermano como de pijama o "camisón" como decían los misgerdianos.

Sintiendo una comodidad que parecía estar en una nube,intentaba despertarse pero no lo lograba y si abría algo los parpados de nuevo estos se cerraban sin permitirle ver nada por culpa de la fiebre. Le estaban empezando a doler también los ojos por culpa del calor que su cuerpo no dejaba de emanar. Emitiendo un leve quejido y protesta al sentir que alguien lo estaba moviendo de aquella nube en la que se encontraba.

-Tranquilo,hermano...Solo te voy a cambiar de ropa...-Usando un tono de voz suave por si acaso a Loki le dolía la cabeza,algo que de seguro que le dolía por culpa de aquella fiebre.

-No me...toques...-Dijo el dios de las travesuras y el engaño en un leve susurro.-Suéltame...Thanos...-

Abriendo los parpados completamente sorprendido¿Su hermano le llamo Thanos?¿de que conocía a ese desgraciado?Debería de investigarlo pero por el momento lo principal era mantener estable a su hermano. Terminando le de cambiar de ropa,tapándole y arropándole con mucho cuidado esperando que mejorase al menos algo,no sabia muy bien que hacer casi nunca enfermaba y cuando enfermaba siempre estaba su madre cuidándolo junto con una enfermera asgardiana. Mirando a su hermano preocupado pero sentía algo de alivio al ver que Loki parecía descansar,yendo a por algo de agua fría era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento solo esperaba no toparse con nadie. Había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto con su martillo para que nadie pudiese abrir el lugar,no se fiaba ahora mismo de nadie y menos después del comportamiento que habían tenido los guardias de los calabozos,de seguro que terminarían avisando a Odín.

No se podía escuchar nada,el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar¿Habría muerto?No,lo ponía en duda porque no recordaba gran cosa,unicamente que se encontraba en el calabozo y que se empezó a sentir mal,aviso a los guardias pero estos se rieron en su cara diciéndole algo como que no les iba a engañar aparte que le llamaron bastardo. Seguía sintiendo aquella nube que parecía transportarle a un mundo lejano y desconocido por todos incluyendo a Heimdall. Pronto empezó a divisar algo,era un hermoso lugar,un prado lleno de flores diversas y no sentía esa soledad que inundaba todo su ser,no sentía el odio que le metieron en la cabeza,no sufría mentalmente por las torturas que le hizo pasar Thanos...solo había paz y tranquilidad. Empezando a querer quedarse en aquel maravilloso sitio que había encontrado.  
-Aun no puedes venir aquí,hijo mio.-Dijo Frigga con voz dulce estando detrás de Loki.

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz y no dudo en darse la vuelta viendo a la que había sido su madre.-Ma...madre...-Empezando a notar como sus ojos se humedecían,por volver a ver aquella persona que siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándolo,defendiéndolo,ahuyentando todos sus pesares y temores.

Abrió los brazos para acoger a su hijo en su regazo pero obviamente no obligaría a Loki a abrazarla,ahora sabia por lo que paso su hijo y se arrepentía de no haber estado ahí apoyándole como se merecía porque a fin de cuentas solo era un niño que se sentía solo,asustado,triste y que había sufrido mucho.

Al ver a su madre abrir los brazos se echo un poco para atrás,pero pronto su cuerpo se lanzo sobre ella hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Frigga comenzando a llorar.-Lo siento...lo siento mucho,mama...y-yo no quería...-Diciéndolo entre sollozos porque le daba igual si lloraba,ahí no estaba Odín para echarle un sermón.

Abrazando a su hijo de la manera mas protectora que pudo viendo como Loki al fin se estaba desahogando después de tantos años.-Ya esta pequeño...ahora debes volver,tu hermano esta preocupado por ti...A partir de ahora las cosas van a ir a mejor,ya lo veras.-Dijo Frigga acariciándole con lentitud la espalda de su hijo,comenzando a tararear una leve nana para poder calmar a su pequeño Loki.

-No quiero volver...-Negando levemente con la cabeza en el hombro de su madre sin poder parar de llorar.-Todos me odian...-

Acurrucando a su hijo entre sus brazos,era Loki quien debería tomar la decisión de volver porque aunque no fuera su hora y la muerte aun no le hubiese ido a recoger,su cuerpo podía dejar de funcionar al rendirse,al no recibir palabras de aliento o muestras de cariño y comprensión que avivaran sus ganas de vivir. Sabia que le costaría volver al mundo de los vivos,porque una vez que se tocaba el Valhala era difícil dejar aquella paz que hacia que todos los errores cometidos se esfumaran,que las cosas pequeñas como un abrazo,una buena acción incluso una simple sonrisa perdurasen y inundaran el corazón.  
**…...**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Thor x Loki^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias,por favor denme su opinión no se si hacer una segunda parte o dejarlo así con final abierto. Muchas gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

**_Capitulo 2 La fría verdad_.**

No sabia que mas hacer,intentaba por todos los medios que la fiebre de su hermano remitiera un poco,escuchaba lo que decía porque Loki no se estaba percatando de que estaba hablando dormido,posiblemente pequeños delirios por culpa de la fiebre..pero incluso los delirios tenían algo de verdad,al menos así era en esta ocasión. Ahora comprendía mas o menos como se sentía el dios de las travesuras y le entristecía el oírle decir que no quería volver ya que sabia que estaba hablando con madre en aquella especie de delirio.  
-Hijo mio,solo tu puedes tomar esa decisión,pero no todos te odian. Thor se preocupa por ti,esta haciendo todo lo que puede para hacer que mejores...cielo,yo no supe que te pasaba hasta que al llegar al Valhala me lo contaron. No te avergüences de la verdad y no la escondas en una cortina,muestra como realmente eres y habla con el corazón. Todos merecen saber la verdad y aunque Odin no te crea,aunque no te crea nadie se que Thor siempre estará a tu lado,Loki.-Dijo Frigga con tono suave y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda de su hijo,esperando poder hacerle cambiar de opinión porque estaba en la flor de la vida,morir siendo tan joven era cien por cien seguro que se dejaría cosas que experimentar y vivir.

Intentaba detener las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos,era la primera vez en muchos años que se sentía tremendamente aliviado. Pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su madre,parecía tan convincente pero conocía como seria la realidad...de seguro que Odín no le creería,posiblemente hasta le volvería a desterrar de Asgard diciendo que era la vergüenza asgardiana. Suspirando pesadamente,no quería volver pero no por lo que le diría su no padre,sino porque sabia que había lastimado a Thor y eso no se lo perdonaba de igual forma que podría a ver evitado que su madre muriese...¿pero a donde ir?Excepto el Valhala no tenia un sitio al que llamar hogar,siempre seria un marginado por ser "híbrido" ya que era a mezcla de un Jotun con un asgardiano. Carecía de las fuerzas necesarias para volver y luchar contra esa realidad,una realidad que seria cruel y no tendrían piedad con él. Pero se vio obligado al sentir una pequeña sensación en su mano,pasaron pocos segundos cuando escucho una voz que resonó en su cabeza¿quien le estaba llamando de aquella manera tan preocupada?Separándose del abrazo de su madre viendo como se formaba una especie de túnel lleno de luz,ahora podía escuchar con mas claridad aquella voz que le llamaba.  
Al ver que su hermano no hablaba se empezó a preocupar,la fiebre le había remitido un poco mas lo cual era en parte un alivio...quien sabe a lo mejor su alucinación o sueño dio por finalizado aun así no se sentía del todo tranquilo. Sosteniendo la mano de su hermano esperando ver una reacción positiva por parte de Loki,una pequeña señal que pudiera dejarle en claro que estaba bien y que ya no corría riesgo alguno de sufrir daños por culpa de la fiebre. No comprendía como el dios de las travesuras había enfermado hasta tal punto,cierto era que a la mínima de fiebre madre siempre le había cuidado y obligado a que se quedara en cama pero...en la prisión hacia buena temperatura,una temperatura que no variaba. Intentaba pensar que era lo que ocurrió pero solo sacaba teorías absurdas y sin sentido en las cuales estaba la idea de que Odin hubiera envenenado a Loki solo para deshacerse de la vergüenza que dejo en Asgard. Permanecería a su lado hasta que despertara de aquella especie de inconsciencia causa por la alta temperatura que su cuerpo tenia,se arrepentía de no haber estado mas pendiente de su hermano,quien sabe...quizás si le hubiera prestado mas atención se habría dado cuenta que unicamente le estaban manipulando y controlando como si se tratara de una simple marioneta.

Los guardias se habían visto obligados a hablar con Odín nada mas que los primeros rayos de luz se asomaron por el horizonte,sabia que estaría de un humor de perros tras lo que le dirían a su rey pero si no se lo decían podían ser acusados de traición o ser severamente castigados. No comprendían porque Thor perdonaba a ese sucio vil traidor después de todo el daño que había causado no solo en Asgard sino también es Misgard,en donde se cobraron mas de un centenar de vidas misgerdianas. Estaban seguros que su príncipe heredero al trono seria engañado como un niño pequeño por las palabras de Loki,pero le avisaron así que quien avisa no es traidor y sabían que Odin,padre de todos,se ocuparía personalmente de su hijo. Llamaron a la puerta que daba a los aposentos de su rey,esperarían a oír la voz que les concediera el paso al interior de la habitación y mientras aprovecharían para pensar con que palabras le dirían a su rey lo que ocurrió en mitad de la noche cuando todos dormían.

No estaba de humor para nadie,pero debía de reinar con sabiduría y si ocurría alguna urgencia por muy temprano que fuera debía atenderla,ademas que desde hacia noches que no dormía pues echaba de menos a su querida y amada esposa,Frigga. El nombre de la mujer que siempre amo resonaba en su cabeza desconociendo cuando la volvería a ver,añorando la cada segundo que pudiese permitirse en dejar de pensar en asuntos del reino. Al escuchar la puerta se termino de preparar pues no era de reyes recibir a la gente mostrándose como un simple pueblerino. En cuanto estuvo listo luciendo su armadura,se coloco enfrente de la puerta mirándola fijamente con su único ojo.  
-Adelante.-Dijo Odin en una orden directa y firme.

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a los dos guardias de las mazmorras.-Nuestro señor,discúlpanos que le hayamos molestado desde tan temprana hora de la mañana. Tenemos que contarle algo que ha pasado en la celda de Loki.-Dijo uno de los guardias aunque ambos guardias aun seguían haciendo una reverencia la cual estaba algo limitada por culpa de las armaduras que llevaban puestas.

Su ceño se frunció automáticamente,a saber que habría echo ese bastardo que nunca sirvió para nada,porque ni si quiera los Jotun lo consideraban uno de los suyos.-¿Que demonios ha pasado esta vez con ese mal nacido?.-Pregunto empezándose a enfurecer,Loki era una deshonra para Asgard,incluso para él mismo era una mancha que prefería eliminar cuanto antes.

Los guardias dejaron de hacer la reverencia mirando a su rey Odin y percatándose que su humor había cambiado.-Su calabozo estaba rodeado por un hielo grueso,nosotros no nos acercamos pensando que era una trampa de aquel traidor para fugarse pero su hijo Thor no lo vio así,rompió el hielo y saco de su interior a Loki.-Explico brevemente uno de los guardias mirando a su rey.-Decidimos informarle pues no es la primera vez que ese renegado engaña diciendo que estaba enfermo.-

No siguió escuchando a los guardias tras escuchar lo que había echo Thor,¿como osaba sacar al dios de las travesuras de su prisión?¿Es que acaso su hijo era un irresponsable y tan idiota como para caer por milésima vez en los engaños de Loki?Suspirando pesadamente,su mal humor ya se hacia presente en su rostro y no tardo en salir de sus aposentos para dirigirse al cuarto de su primogénito,de esa se iba a enterar pues dio ordenes estrictas de nunca abrir la celda del dios de las travesuras así que mucho menos sacarlo de ahí. Pero como siempre Thor tenia que desobedecer sus ordenes y hacer lo que quisiera algo que no pensaba tolerar por mas tiempo. Nada mas que llego al cuarto de su hijo paso sin pedir permiso,estaba enojado por la desobediencia del futuro sucesor al trono.

Se sorprendió al ver entrar así a su padre,pero sabia que no estaba de buen humor pues su rostro era la viva imagen de la ira contenida aparte que se veía a simple vista que en cualquier momento desataría toda su furia. Se puso delante de la cama para que no se acercara a su hermano,no permitiría que fuera devuelto a la cárcel y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba,podía asegurar que había mejorado un poco y que ahora al fin podía descansar lo cual era otra razón para que dejaran en paz a Loki. No le importaba llevar la contraria a su padre,porque no le parecía justo lo que le estaba haciendo al dios de las travesuras,tenia sus principios y como le enseño madre los seguiría.  
-Espero una explicación de tu parte,Thor.-Hablo Odin con seriedad rompiendo aquel silencio tenso que se podía respirar en el ambiente.

Respirando profundamente como si se estuviera preparando para una gran batalla en la cual solo podría a ver un ganador.-Mi hermano es...-Antes de empezar a hablar su padre ya le había interrumpido algo que le molesto bastante.

Su cerebro no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar.-¿Tu hermano caso no es un asesino?Loki dejo de ser tu hermano en el mismo instante que avergonzó y deshonro a Asgard,ahora es como Laufey, Rey de los Gigantes de hielo. Y es a su planeta de origen a donde pienso enviarle esta vez,no tolerare mas engaños de ese culpable.-Había sentenciado en aquel instante lo que pensaba hacer con aquel ser que nunca tuvo que "recoger" del templo de los Jotun.

Cada palabra que su padre,Odin,decía le hacia hervir la sangre haciendo que su mente estuviera viéndole como un enemigo algo que no era de extrañar pues fue entrenado para el combate. Con el ceño fruncido esperando poder controlar sus palabras y no levantar le mucho la voz a su padre pues también era su rey.-¡No fue culpa de Loki!Thanos le hizo algo a mi hermano,algo que no se merecía ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra.-Contesto Thor algo alterado y lleno de ira por la injusticia con la que era tratado el dios de las travesuras.

Mirándole con seriedad y sin perturbarse su temple a pesar de las palabras de su hijo.

Cuando vio que su padre reaccionaba algo en su cerebro le hizo pensar en algo que le sorprendía y en parte le aterraba.-¿Tu...lo sabias?...-Preguntando con duda,una duda que debía ser resulta en ese mismo instante.

Suspirando un poco mirando a su retoño mucho mas calmado.-Thanos nos ofreció un tratado de paz a cambio de entregarle a Loki,era eso o Asgard seria invadida por tal feroz enemigo.-Respondió Odin sin ni siquiera mostrar arrepentimiento alguno.

De todas las respuestas que su cabeza imagino nunca espero recibir tal contestación de su padre. Negando levemente pues le estaba costando entender porque hizo eso.-Todo estaba planeado desde un principio...-Susurro Thor asimilando aquella cruda y dura verdad,pero pronto fue inundado por la cólera.-¡TU!...TODO ESTE TIEMPO LO SABIAS Y AUN ASI CASTIGASTES A MI HERMANO DE ALGO QUE ERA INOCENTE.-Gritándole a pleno pulmón ya no le importaba si le levantaba la voz,estaba decidido no se iban a quedar por mas tiempo en Asgard. Dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a aquel que se hacia llamar padre de todos.-No nos volverás a ver nunca mas...Tu ya no eres mi rey,renuncio al trono de Asgard...-

Mirando a su vástago con severidad y autoridad,aquellas palabras fueron duras y desde su punto de vista innecesarias,como rey debía tomar muchas veces decisiones difíciles para que Asgard estuviera a salvo,pero Thor no comprendía eso,se le había hablando el corazón.-Márchense de aquí antes del mediodía,no sois bien recibidos,hasta que tu hijo mio renuncies a Loki.-Esa fue su ultima palabra antes de marcharse a la sala del trono,no quería saber nada de ellos hasta que Thor comprendiera que su hermano hacia mucho tiempo atrás que dejo de ser quien era antes.

Su vista se fijo en su hermano quien ahora tenia los parpados algo abiertos¿habría escuchado toda aquella conversación?Sentándose en el borde de la cama apartándole unos mechones de pelo,poniendo ahora toda su atención en él pues así evitaría pensar en las palabras que dijo su padre¿Como podía haber estado tan ciego?...Aquello nunca se lo perdonaría porque por no percatarse antes de ello Loki había sufrido durante todos esos días,todos esos meses,todos esos años sin razón ya que no era razón suficiente el salvar Asgard del punto de mira de Thanos. Suspirando un poco al darse cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo había sido una mera marioneta controlada por Odín,ciertas eran las palabras que su hermano le dijo una vez...que su padre unicamente se movía por propósitos. No sabia como debía sentirse en tal momento pero a pesar de tener un mar de sentimientos azotando su cuerpo le dedico una cálida sonrisa al dios de las travesuras,nunca mas dejaría que estuviera solo,ya no tenia nada que temer y con tiempo podría hacer que volviese aquel que era antes de que Thanos le tuviera en sus manos.

Quería decirle algo que lo animara y apoyara pero no sabia que decirle,había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido,al principio no escuchaba claramente pero la cosa cambio en cuestión de segundos y pudo enterarse perfectamente de que estaban discutiendo. Ahora sabia que todo fue un plan de Odín,el propósito que tuviera para ello no era suficiente para él. No era la primera vez que le usaba como si fuera un objeto,ahora entendía porque les contaba aquellas batallas cuando eran pequeños,el porque les enseño el Teseracto a tan temprana edad...todo era un plan para meterle a Thor en la cabeza que debía ir a por los gigantes de hielo y combatir contra ellos hasta asegurar la paz de Asgard. También entendía el porque cuando Heimdall se entero que se encontraban en Jötunheim solo Odin castigo a Thor,quería que tuviera vía libre para tocar el Teseracto y ser inmediatamente "poseído" por Thanos. Contestando a esa sonrisa que pudo divisar en el rostro de su hermano con otra sonrisa,aunque se notaba que aun seguía débil,ademas recordaba con vaguedad el extraño sueño que tuvo hacia unos minutos pero a pesar de ser un sueño le dio alivio y pudo quitarse en parte la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

-Duerme un rato mas,Loki...yo me ocupare de recoger nuestras cosas...nos vamos de Asgard para siempre.-Esperaría a que su hermano volviera a dormirse necesitaba recuperar energías para el viaje porque mover lo tal como se encontraba no era muy buena idea.

Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza,en parte se alegraba de que se fueran de aquel sitio que nunca pudo considerar un verdadero hogar.-Thor...tu puedes quedarte...oí a padre...-Hablando por lo bajo como si fuera un susurro pero en su hilo de voz se notaba que aun seguía débil por culpa de la fiebre.

Soltando una única carcajada al oír a su hermano decir tales palabras.-Volveremos a Asgard el día en que su rey sea honesto,tenga honor y no haga nada para perjudicar a su familia.-Mirando a Loki arropándole y mojando le de nuevo el paño para humedecerlo evitando que le volviera a subir la fiebre.-Descansa,por favor...iremos a Misgard,pero a un sitio apartado de la sociedad y podre acudir a ayudar a los misgerdianos cada vez que me llame S.H.I.E.L.D.-Esperaba que eso le tranquilizara aunque sabia que en Misgard no le traería buenos recuerdos pero los recuerdos pueden ser creados y sabia que en cuanto explicara lo ocurrido todos aceptarían y mirarían bien a Loki.

Poniendo una mueca al oír Misgard pero si estaban lejos de la sociedad y se encontraban sumidos en un hermoso lugar al cual pudiesen llamarle hogar estaba seguro que no estarían tan mal. Pero tenia que ser un lugar que no fuera muy cálido o sino realmente lo pasaría mal,cuanto mas frio fuera el clima del lugar mejor porque menos recordaría las torturas que fue sometido a manos de Thanos cuando cayo por el vórtice. Respirando profundamente para relajar su cuerpo y volver a intentar dormir aunque solo fueran un par de horas pues antes de que llegara el mediodía deberían de irse para siempre del planeta en donde fueron criados. No echaría de menos Asgard,pues a su lado tenia a Thor y nada mas le importaba que el poder estar junto a él. Antes de quedarse de nuevo dormido recordó lo que hablo con madre,tenia razón en todo pero eso no era de extrañar pues todas las madres fueran del mundo del que fueran siempre tenían razón,le diría la verdad en cuanto recobrara las fuerzas y las energías.

Esperaba que sus amigos misgerdianos no se enfadaran con él pues solo quería ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa cálida que una vez hubo en los labios del dios de las travesuras. En cuanto vio que se quedo dormido no tardo en recoger todas sus ropas,no cogerían provisiones porque sabia que Odin les impediría cogerlo. Pero su atención quedo clavada en su arma.¿Podría volver a cogerlo?Lo paso mal cuando fue desterrado en Misgard y no pudo levantar lo,respirando hondo acercándose al martillo hasta apoyar una rodilla en el suelo sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo,tal vez se estaría viendo como un idiota o un loco pero para su suerte no había nadie que pudiese verle en aquel instante.

-Se que acabo de renunciar a mi rey,que posiblemente ya no sea digno de volver a usar tu poder para defender a los inocentes de la oscuridad de este universo. Pero...quiero que sepas Mjolnir que pienso proteger a Loki,porque él se merece que lo traten justamente para que pueda volver a sonreír...-Realmente estaba siendo estúpido el hablarle a un martillo pero tenia que intentarlo pues aun mantenía su corazón puro solo había cambiado su motivación a seguir luchando,un motivo puro ya que así lo describían todos aquellos que conocieran la palabra "Amor".

Levantándose del suelo para agarrar la empuñadura del martillo de Mjolnir,cerrando los ojos mientras la intentaba levantar. Y su sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro cuando pudo levantar el arma sin problema alguno,incluso juraría que ahora parecía mucho mas ligera que antes. Estaba decidido y se notaba en su mirada que a partir de ese día cuidaría de su hermano y de Misgard pero siempre iría en primer lugar Loki. Ya estaba entonces todo preparado para el viaje que les llevaría a su nuevo hogar pues le pediría el favor a Heimdall de que los llevara al planeta que estaba bajo su protección y seria allí donde forjarían una nueva vida.

**…...**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Thor x Loki^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias,por favor denme su opinión no se si hacer una segunda parte o dejarlo así con final abierto. Muchas gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

_**Capitulo 3 Un nuevo hogar**_

Ya lo tenia todo listo,había terminado de recoger las cosas de su hermano y guardarlas en una especie de saco que hacia de maleta. Estaba decidido a irse de Asgard,no pensaba seguir obedeciendo a un rey como su padre ni si quiera tenia una palabra para describir las acciones que cometió Oddin. Tampoco soportaba el estar bajo el mismo techo en el que se encontraba aquel rey sin corazón,¿Y si Thanos le hubiera pedido a Oddin que fuera él en lugar de Loki?¿También lo habría echo?¿Habría sido capaz de renunciar le como hizo con su hermano?Dejo de pensar en aquello,no tenia sentido alguno el preguntárselo a estas alturas pero ahora deseaba con todo su corazón el que hubiese sido él y no el dios de las travesuras,nadie sabría que hizo Thanos para someter el alma vivaz y bromista de Loki,aun podía recordar cuando siempre este sonreía o hacia bromas con sus ilusiones para hacerles pasar un buen rato a todos,incluso recordó un día en que sus padres discutieron,estaba asustado porque nunca había visto a su madre tan entristecida mas ahí estuvo él,usando aquella magia mostrando le unos fuertes guerreros luchar contra un dragón de fuego los cuales intentaban apagar lo con con cubos de agua. Siempre le hacia gracia el recordar aquel recuerdo de su infancia,le parecía gracioso que dos hombres echos y derechos emplearan ideas alocadas para conseguir la victoria. Respiro profundamente ahora debía estar atento a la cruda y fría realidad,pues por fin consiguió las respuestas que buscaba,el porque Loki se comportaba así. Al fin todo tenia sentido y no iba a permitir que volvieran a utilizarle como si se tratara de un objeto inanimado,como si fuera una mera marioneta carente de sentimientos,él no era una moneda de cambio,nunca mas lo permitiría y todo aquel que tuviera la osadía de intentarlo que se preparase para recibir toda la ira que pudiese sentir.

Hacia ya una hora aproximadamente que pudo contactar con los de S.H.I.E.L.D y decirles que buscaran una cabaña en alguna región fría sin altas temperaturas en verano,también que dicha cabaña estuviera alejada de la sociedad pero no que estuviera del todo incomunicada pues necesitarían comprar provisiones. No era tonto y sabia que su hermano necesitaría un lugar fresco,era medio gigante de hielo a lo mejor por eso no soporto la temperatura de la celda,quien sabia el porque había enfermado,pero también quería que aquel sitio estuviera apartado para que Loki pudiera recuperarse sin ser juzgado constantemente. Pensaba en como respondería a las preguntas que ignoro por parte de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D y de los vengadores en cuanto llegaran a Misgard,iba a ser difícil hacer que le creyesen pero si en verdad eran sus amigos confiarían en su palabra. Había llegado la hora de marcharse de Asgard para siempre,debían emprender el rumbo a su nuevo hogar,acercándose a la cama en donde estaba su hermano para levantar le y ponerle aquellas ropas que siempre solía usar,prefería que fuera abrigado todo lo posible aunque el pijama fuera cómodo debía protegerlo todo cuanto pudiera,incluso le puso una capa con capucha para que no sintiera frio en su rostro. Cargándole en la espalda a modo de "caballito" o así llamaban los misgerdianos a esa postura en al que se encontraban en ese preciso momento.  
-Nos vamos de aquí...-Susurrando lo en voz baja y suave mientras tomaba aquellos sacos en donde llevaban sus pertenencias.

Abrió un poco los parpados al sentir que alguien le estaba moviendo,su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se quedara por mas tiempo en la cama pero había escuchado la voz de Thor diciéndole que se iban a marchar de allí,se vio obligado a acomodarse todo cuanto pudo en la espalda fornida apoyando la cabeza en aquel hombro de su hermano pero no tardo en hundir el rostro en los cabellos rubios para poder oler el aroma varonil que desprendía. Le tranquilizaba aquel aroma desconocía el porque solo pasaba con él pero así era,además su cuerpo parecía quejarse menos.-Thor...-Susurrando aquel nombre que hacia que el latir de su corazón fuera mas cálido y feliz.

Al escuchar su nombre no tardo en girar el rostro un poco solo para ver si seguía dormido y nuevamente estaba hablando en sueños o se había despertado,sonrió al ver que de nuevo el dios de las travesuras dormía,eso ayudaría a su recuperación. Pero el notar aquella cálida respiración chocando contra su nuca le hacia estremecerse,nunca antes había sentido algo como aquellas descargas que ahora recorrían su cuerpo. Tomo la decisión de ignorarlas antes de que ocurriera algo de lo que podría lamentarse,era su hermano no tenia razón de ser el sentirse como ahora se sentía...Andando hacia el portal que le llevaría a Misgard,confía en que Heimdall les enviara sanos y salvos,conocía bien a su padre y no seria de extrañar si este ordenaba al guardián que cambiara su destino para castigarles. Se negaba a usar los caballos pero era lo mas rápido ademas que iba a ser lo único que permitieran que se dejaran llevar ya que sino a aquellos caballos les esperaba un trágico final. No iba a permitir que sus mas leales compañeros de batalla fueran a parar en alguna panza de alguien don glotón. Subiendo con cuidado a su hermano esperando que no se cayera de aquel caballo negro como el carbón,aquel caballo lo había estado cuidando pero porque le dolía separarlo del suyo,aquellos dos equinos se llevaban bastante bien y no iba a ser el quien los separase. Ademas que aquel pelaje negro era el mas brillante de todo el establo y eso que no era un caballo de pura raza como el de su padre o el suyo propio pero es que a veces da igual de donde uno proceda. Se notaba a simple vista que aquel caballo había sido muy bien cuidado por el dios de las travesuras,ya que se solía escapar de vez en cuando para ir a verlo y pasear con el por el bosque para encontrar un sitio en donde leer tranquilamente. Nunca le gusto leer pero alguna vez les acompañaba con el fin de pasar mas tiempo con el,ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello mientras avanzaban a paso lento con los caballos agarrados por las riendas,siempre había sentido la necesidad de estar al lado de Loki,ayudarle,hacerle feliz, protegerle de todo mal aunque en aquello hubiera fracaso...¿Y si tal vez sentía algo mas por su hermano?Eso explicaría porque Oddin cedió tan fácilmente ante Thanos...Sacudiendo la cabeza negando aquellos pensamientos. Su padre no tenia excusa alguna fuera cual fuera y no pensaba defender sus actos repulsivos.

Se quejo un poco al sentir como lo estaban subiendo a algo que desconocía,pero se movía mucho aunque milagrosamente podía mantener el equilibrio sin mucho esfuerzo. Sus manos acariciaban aquel sitio en donde se encontraba,sintiendo aquel pelaje que conocía muy bien de que ser eran. Abriendo nuevamente un poco los parpados solo para ver a aquel animal que mas de una vez le había acompañado sin dejarle en la soledad,nunca le importo si era de pura raza o no porque en aquel ser vio algo que en los demás nunca vio.

-Buen caballo...-Dijo con voz débil aferrándose un poco al crin de aquel cabello negro pero que ocultaban un mechón blanco.

Se giro para ver a su hermano,dejando que el animal se adelantara un poco y pudiera ver directamente aquel rostro que mostraba lo mal que se encontraba y lo débil que estaba.-Aguanta un poco Loki...-Susurro Thor en un tono suave y tranquilizador,agradeciendo ver el pequeño brillo de los ojos de su hermano.-Intenta descansar,no debes sobre esforzarte.-

Sonriendo levemente al escuchar aquella voz que tanto le calmaba y le hacia sentirse protegido. Como deseaba tomar su mano para entrelazar sus dedos,sentir aquella calidez única que transmitía aquella ruda piel,sentir como aquel corazón latía con fuerza en busca de peleas para mostrar su valía...Le debía a su hermano el que ahora estuviera algo mejor porque estaba seguro que si se hubiera quedado mas en aquella celda hubiese terminado al lado de su madre,agradecía esa pequeña visita que tuvo y el alivio que sintió tras quitarle un gran peso de la espalda. Cuando estuviera bien le contaría a Thor la verdad,le contaría todo incluido que era consciente de sus actos a pesar de estar poseído por Thanos...Pero todo aquello había sido una inmensa tortura porque nunca quiso hacer tanto mal y que aunque fuera consciente no era dueño de lo que hacia su cuerpo,era un simple peón en los planes de Thanos. Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza para quedarse dormido nuevamente,aunque en aquel tiempo que mantuvo sus parpados abiertos pudo ver aquel rubio que le daba muchos quebraderos de cabeza porque a veces lograba sacarle de quicio,pero que aun así lo quería y sentía ese fuerte sentimiento tan cálido en su corazón...ese sentimiento nunca debería ver la luz,no quería que le volvieran a juzgar porque sabia que estaba mal amar a su propio hermano aunque no tuvieran de la misma sangre.  
No quería que su hermano empeorase y estaba rezando para que no fuera a peor,el que se moviera de la cama seguía siendo una mala idea o al menos así lo pensaba y creía. Fijando su mirada a donde se encontraba el guardián del puente de Bifrost,para seguirlo sin interrupciones innecesarias como sus propios pensamientos,tenia un cometido y era el llevar a su hermano lejos de Asgard,darle una recuperación mental y física en Misgard en un lugar algo alejado de la sociedad y por supuesto,cuidar por siempre de él. Esperaba que madre no se sintiera ofendida fuera donde estuviese,tal vez por aquella osadía de contradecir a su padre y enfrentarse a él perdería el derecho a ir al Valhala. Pero no le importaba porque no iría a ningún otro lugar si no era con el dios de la travesuras,sacrificaría su eternidad en el Valhala si con ello podía estar al lado de Loki,merecía la pena un sacrificio así.

Al fin llegaron al portal que les llevaría al único planeta que conocía que podría darle una segunda oportunidad a su hermano,pero para ello se requeriría mucho tiempo y paciencia. Asegurándose que todos los sacos estuvieran bien cerrados para no perder por el camino las pocas pertenencias que recogió,también que los caballos estuvieran bien y esperando que no se asustaran mostrando un poco de confianza. Sin mencionar que al caballo que mas atención le prestaba era al del pelaje negro ya que estaba cargando con el cuerpo de Loki. Mirando a su amigo,nunca mas le vería,se acabaron los favores de amistad que mas de una vez le tuvo que pedir,pero sonreía de aquella manera única que tenia el dios del trueno porque su amistad con Heimdall nunca finalizaría por muy lejos que estuvieran y lo mismo pasaba con el resto de sus amigos asgardianos,siempre les llevaría en el corazón.  
-Estamos listos...-Dijo Thor viendo como el guardián abría el porta,carecían de tiempo para las despedidas ademas que nunca fue de despedidas,si el destino lo deseaba se volverían a reunir.

-Irán a Misgard,no hace falta que me expliques nada.-Contesto Heimdall antes que le preguntara a donde iban,había visto todo lo que ocurrió y la razón de porque Thor no se quedaría en Asgard por mas tiempo. Lo que si era lo único que le llamaba la atención era que Oddin había echo un trato con Thanos sin que el se percatara,¿Como se burlo así de su visión?Sin duda alguna lo investigaría porque no podía permitirse que algo así volviera a suceder.-Buen viaje y suerte.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de verles partir.

Se fueron de aquel lugar que en un día fue considerado su hogar,habían pasado el portal que les llevaría a Misgard,mas le sorprendió el encontrarse en medio de un hermoso paisaje tan natural y puro que parecía mentira que estuvieran en el planeta denominado Tierra. Por suerte Heimdall les dejo en mitad de un camino que llevaba a un bosque de abetos o eso parecían,no era mucho de plantas,pero ya se había enamorado de aquel sitio. A un lado un inmenso lago con agua tan pura que reflejaba las montañas con las copas nevadas como si se tratara de un espejo,como si fuera una puerta a otro mundo. Y cuando miro hacia atrás pudo ver un pequeño poblado,no había nieve pero se notaba en la piel que era un lugar fresco y no parecía el que fuera hacer mucho calor. Cada brizna de hierba se mecía con el viento suave,cualquiera pensaría que estaban bailando un baile que unicamente la madre naturaleza podía interpretar. El aire era limpio,de echo lo era mucho mas que el de Asgard lo cual era un gran punto a favor a parte las vistas también eran impresionantes. Sin duda alguna ahí iban a ser felices y podrían tener una oportunidad para vivir en paz. Comenzando andar para seguir aquel sendero que les llevaría hasta su nueva casa o eso esperaba aunque si no fuera el caso solo tendría que hacer una llamada con ese aparato telefónico para que los de S.H.I.E.L.D les fueran a buscar.  
Desconocía por completo el donde se encontraban pero su piel pudo sentir una temperatura mucho mas fresca que la de Asgard,se alegraba el estar lejos de aquel reino,aferrándose su caballo no por frio sino porque por primera vez en muchos años se sentía como liberado, finalmente iba a poder vivir en paz y dejar de recibir torturas por parte de Thanos porque se había alejado lo suficiente del Teseracto. Ahora tendría que fortalecer su mente,volverse mas fuerte por si algún día volvía a escuchar la voz de su torturador o de su padre poder hacerles frente y tener la suficiente fuera de voluntad para tomar las riendas de su destino. Debía contarle a su hermano todo,pero cuando ambos estuvieran preparados. Dejando aquellos pensamientos que le atormentaban al llenar sus pulmones de aquel aire tan puro,seria difícil de creer y posiblemente le tomarían aun mas por un demente pero aquella brisa olía a libertad.  
Hacia ya un buen rato que esperaban en una cabaña en el interior del bosque la llegada del Dios del trueno,necesitaban respuesta y no se iría nadie de allí hasta que no las tuvieran. La verdad es que solo estaba el Capitán América y él,Nick fury, evidentemente habían echo aquel gran favor a Thor pero obviamente se lo cobrarían. Respirando profundamente intentando pensar en porque querría el asgardiano una casa tan alejada de sus compañeros Los vengadores. La única teoría que había logrado sacar y que fuera coherente era básicamente que aquel lugar era lo mas parecido que hubiese de Asgard en todo el planeta Tierra. Mirando directamente hacia el camino pensó en dejar que Steve al cargo de todo porque seguramente el otro rubiales no hablaría tan fácilmente,sobretodo por lo cabezota que solía ser.  
No entendía muy bien que hacia allí pero eran ordenes de S.H.I.E.L.D así que obedecería sin rechistar y sin hacer preguntas. Aquel sitio era bastante agradable y por lo poco que le habían contado estaban ahí por su amigo Thor¿Que habría echo esta vez?Solo existía una forma de averiguarlo y evidentemente era el esperar a ver que ocurría. Echando un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a aquella cabaña,no estaba mal desde su punto de vista,estaba casi enfrente del lago aunque algo oculta entre los arboles,tenia un muelle en las aguas cristalinas supuestamente para ir a remar o pescar por aquel lago. También aquella cabaña tenia un enorme tejado,al menos mas de lo habitual pero estaría echa así para las fuertes nevadas,solo tenia dos pisos y en el de arriba parecía ser que era donde se encontraba los dormitorios o al menos eso podía ver tras el enorme ventanal. Si no le gustaba a su amigo aquel sitio para vivir no tendría problema alguno en alquilársela cuando estuviera fuera de servicio tomando unas merecidas vacaciones. Volvió a mirar hacia el camino al sentir que alguien estaba llegando,aunque pronto se pudo escuchar el relinchar de un caballo,sin embargo nunca hubiera imaginado lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y posiblemente a Nick le estaba pasando lo mismo aunque su rostro estaba en completo enojo.

Alanzando la mano para saludar a su buen amigo el Capitán América,aunque pronto la bajo al ver el rostro de Fury...algo le decía que iba a tener serios problemas pero ya se había enfrentado al padre de todos,Oddin, así que fácilmente podría con un mero mortal. Estaba decidido a cuidar de su hermano y si ahí no los acogían pues ya se las apañaría el solo aunque obviamente no iría a ayudar a los misgerdianos aunque muriesen miles de ellos. Respirando profundamente volviendo su mirada decidida y todo su cuerpo mostraba firmeza, seriedad...Paso de largo de sus amigos pero por la sencilla razón de que quería hacerles entender que dijeran lo que dijeran no le harían cambiar de opinión.  
-Antes de que habléis o digáis algo,tengo que tumbar a mi hermano en la cama.-Hablando con aquella seriedad que su cuerpo seguía demostrando,mientras terminaba de amarrar los caballos a la barandilla de las escaleras que daban a una especie de terraza de la cabaña y al mismo tiempo dicha terraza daba a la entrada.-Loki...hemos llegado...-Susurrando lo suavemente poniendo la mano en la frente aunque no le hacia falta ponerla para ver que de nuevo le subió la fiebre,aquello le preocupaba y alarmaba pero era normal después de aquel viaje.

Abriendo un poco los parpados para poder ver a su hermano y sonreír.-Thor...-Diciéndolo con una voz suave y débil como si le costara mantenerse consciente.

Iba a decir algo pero callo al ver el estado de Loki y sobretodo al notar que su piel estaba algo azul,eso o eran imaginaciones suyas. Deteniendo a Nick para que no comenzara hablar,al menos que esperase para echarle la bronca a Thor por su osadía de traer a ese asesino y bastardo de nuevo a la Tierra. Pero había algo mas que le llamaba la atención y fue cuando el dios de las travesuras abrió un poco los parpados pudiéndose percatar de un pequeño detalle,el cual era que el color de los ojos era diferente...Thor debería explicar unas cuantas cosas tras recibir la bronca que se merecía.

No podía permitir que algo así estuviera pasando¿Como carajos lo iba a explicar en la agencia?Thor le estaba metiendo en un problema muy gordo y esa cosa debía de permanecer en la cárcel aunque ahí acabara su vida,pero no contó con que Steve se pusiera de su parte no de aquella forma que hizo que se callara antes de hablar. Cruzándose de brazos,le importaba bien poco la salud de aquel demente,podía ser todo una puta ilusión y Thor nuevamente habría sido engañado por su hermano. Intentándose armar de paciencia algo que en esos momentos le estaba escaseando y mas aun a cada segundo. No pensaba ayudar a bajar a ese bastardo del caballo,eso era cosa del rubiales del martillo mientras tanto para evitar que se le siguiera revolviendo el estomago al ver a ese pelinegro decidió entrar dentro de la cabaña,la cual tenia lo básico y si Thor deseaba algo mas que se fuera a comprarlo el mismo o que se buscara un trabajo a medio tiempo porque S.H.I.E.L.D no le iba a conceder nada mas.¿Acaso no era consciente del riesgo que estaba asumiendo al traer a Loki a la Tierra?¿No habían sido claros la primera vez que permitieron que se lo llevaran a Asgard?

Estaba en contra de ayudar a un ser que había ocasionado decenas de muertes,aquel seguía preguntándose porque aquel cambio de color en sus ojos,porque pondría la mano en el fuego al jurar que aquellos orbes ahora cristalinos eran de color azul. La curiosidad le pudo y no dudo en acercarse a Thor pero toda su atención recaía sobre su hermano no de sangre. Ignorando aquellos ojos temerosos y aquel leve temblor dejando en claro a simple vista que tenia miedo a su presencia,pero se quedo mirando fijamente que aquel color celeste que antes poseían aquellos orbes ahora eran de un color verde oscuro,un color brillante y que transmitía de cierta forma una leve confianza. Suspirando pesadamente se maldecía por lo que iba hacer,acercándose aun mas para ayudar a bajar a Loki del caballo sin que este se asustara y evitar que se moviera.

-Tranquilo,pequeño.-Hablándole al caballo mientras lo acariciaba suavemente y con delicadeza,mientras que al mimo tiempo miraba de reojo a Thor con el ceño fruncido y diciéndole con la mirada que se haría responsable de todos los actos de su hermano y que pagaría las consecuencias en caso de que ocurriese algo.

Se temía lo peor al ver como el Capitán América se acercaba a ellos quería irse con su hermano a otro sitio en donde no hubiera nadie pero sabia que para eso debería ser paciente,al ver que unicamente iba agarrar al caballo no se opuso y dejo de temer. En su mas bizarra imaginación se imagino miles de torturas que le harían los misgerdianos si volvía al planeta en que por poco domina en contra de su voluntad. Tendría que decirle a su hermano la verdad y no solo a él,sino también a todos los demás aunque ahora mismo si unicamente el Capitán América le daba miedo con todo el equipo seguramente le costaría hablar mas de lo que ya le costaba. No podía recordar con claridad que era lo que había echo pero si sabia que ocasiono mucho daño y dolor,sobretodo a su hermano a quien no paro de defraudar y a pesar de ello seguía a su lado,ayudando le,cuidando le,...No aguantaba mas estando despierto,de ahí que de nuevo cayera inconsciente en un sueño profundo pero reconfortante para su cuerpo.

No podía creer lo que su único ojo estaba viendo,no pensaba ayudar en nada y desaprobaba con mayúsculas el que ese bastardo mal nacido estuviera viviendo en la Tierra. Cruzándose de brazos decidiendo esperarles dentro de la cabaña,cuanto menos viera a ese engreído con dotes de superioridad menos se le revolvería el estomago.¿Que demonios iba a poner en el puto informe?Aunque mirando el lado bueno tal vez en cuanto se enterasen sus superiores de S.H.I.E.L.D posiblemente encerrarían a Loki en una prisión especial para el solo,se lo tendría merecido y como el rubiales se atreviera a declararle la guerra o ponerse en contra le caería todo el peso del ejercito y de "Los vengadores".

Le sorprendió que Steve se acercara,no esperaba que Nick o el capitán se acercaran pero sonrió de forma cálida al ver que no le iba hacer nada a su hermano,le agradecía con todo su corazón que le apoyara a medias en aquello al menos eso haría mas fácil dar la explicación que se merecían. Bajando del caballo al dios de las travesuras con ayuda de su amigo misgerdiano,no tardo en cargarlo en brazos para llevarle al interior de la cabaña,de su nuevo hogar y dejarle descansar en alguna cama pero algo le decía que solo iba a ver una cama,con algo de suerte seria de matrimonio pero pronto lo descubrirían,aunque sinceramente no quería dormir en el sofá o encima de una alfombra de piel. Besando la frente de Loki para comprobar que su temperatura no hubiese aumentado durante el viaje le preocupaba que se agravara,más estaba seguro que en aquel lugar se podría recuperar sin problema alguno y tal vez podría conocer a la perfección por lo que tuvo que pasar su hermano...aunque sabia que por muy guerrero que fuera nada le preparaba contra una verdad que era cruel y sin compasión. Viendo de reojo como el soldado tomaba las pertenencias que transportaba el caballo blanco mientras andaba directo al interior de la cabaña dando desde el punto de vista de un niño pequeño pasos de gigantes para llegar lo antes posible al cuarto. Nada mas entrar en el interior de la cabaña le sorprendió lo espaciosa que era aunque no tenia tiempo para admirar aquella decoración rustica. Subiendo al segundo piso en donde todo era una enorme habitación acompañada de un baño con bañera o al menos eso pudo ver de reojo cuando dejo a su hermano en la cama. Mas tarde "exploraría" su nuevo hogar y también los terrenos para asegurarse que unicamente estaba el pueblo siguiendo aquel camino,aunque no iría mucho porque podrían cazar o pescar para alimentarse. Respirando profundamente dejando le en la cama y acomodándole todo lo que podía,seria chistoso ver al pelinegro estirarse de los pelos e intentando hacer aparecer otra cama para que no se viesen obligados a dormir juntos. Pero al mirar el rostro tranquilo del dios de las travesuras,la idea de dormir con él y vivir con él a solas no le disgustaba para nada. Besando le en la frente a Loki,esta vez no era para comprobar su temperatura sino para alejar los malos sueños que pudieran perturbar y atormentar la mente de su hermano menor.  
-Descansa...si necesitas algo llámame.-Hablando en una voz suave y tranquila,ignorando si podía escucharle pero estaba seguro que su corazón si podría oírle.

Oía una voz de fondo,como si alguien le hubiera dicho algo para alentar su corazón,estaba seguro que seria el dios del trueno. Siempre cuidando de él a pesar de las miles de vidas que pudiese haber quitado,siempre luchando por que volviera a ser como era el de antes...algo que ahora mismo veía imposible...no podría complacer a su hermano en eso por la sencilla razón de que siempre seria prisionero de su pasado,aprendiendo a sobrellevarlo mientras conviviesen juntos en donde fuera que estuvieran de Misgard.¿Como podría agradecerle tanto que estaba haciendo por él?¿Como iba a darle gracias por dejar siempre una mano en la cual pudiese apoyarse cuando la necesitara?Estaba decidido en no permitirle a Thanos que le volviera a controlar a su antojo,no se le dejaría que se aprovechase del vació de su corazón a saber que toda su vida era un engaño. Pero de momento lo único que podría hacer es descansar para poderse recuperar e intentar controlar su poder de Jotun para no congelar a su hermano,la verdad no quería ver una momia de hielo a su lado y saber que fue su culpa,ya no quería hacer mas mal.  
Se había quedado con Nick en el salón,dejando las cosas de los asgardianos en el suelo de la entrada. No se atrevía ni a decir palabra al ver el rostro de su jefe lleno de ira,estaba seguro que si las miradas matasen ya habrían muerto unos cuantos a su paso a pesar que solo tuviera un solo ojo. Sin mencionar que parecía como si estuviera radiando una aura oscura que le envolvía por completo y solo aparentaba que iba a ir en aumento como si se tratara de una bomba de relojería. Pensando que Thor iba a necesitar mucha suerte para librarse de aquello y salir airoso,sin duda alguna seria una dura batalla para su amigo,la mas dura que posiblemente habría librado en todos sus cientos de años. Y hablando del "Rey de roma",hizo su aparición bajando por las escaleras,percatándose al observar su andar lo decido y seguro de si mismo que estaba el rubio mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

Iba a soltar miles de maldiciones y de insultos en cuanto viera al rubiales aparecer,sin tener que esperar mucho para ello,mandando al carajo que estuviera andando completamente confiado. Que rezara a su hermano,quien se auto proclamo un dios,para librarse de su furia y del castigo que le esperaba en cuanto acabara su discursito. Mas cuando iba hablar nuevamente fue interrumpido por el Capitán América con un gesto que hizo,¿Acaso estaban todos compinchados en su contra?Se vio obligado a escuchar la explicación del rubiales pero al soldado también le caería una posible reprimenda de su parte por interrumpir a su superior y si decidió hacerle caso fue unicamente para saber si aquellos asgardianos,concretamente cierto bastardo pelinegro,se merecían una segunda oportunidad o si se les encerraría de por vida en alguna cárcel tras la decisión de los manda mases. Obviamente grabaría la conversación para evitarse papeleo y enviarlo directamente a sus jefes,ellos solucionarían esta osadía por parte de Thor.

**…...**  
**Notas del autor:** Pido disculpas por no haber estado actualizando mis Fics desde hace mucho tiempo,mi inspiración se volvió quisquillosa sin mencionar que aun sigo estudiando y estoy mas centrada en ello. Aun así sigo escribiendo un poco en mis ratos libres aunque no sea mucho...aparte de eso,pido algo de paciencia para los lectores y agradezco de corazón que dejen comentarios.

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Thor x Loki^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias.**

**Muchas gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

_**Capitulo 4 Segunda oportunidad**_

No sabia si hablar y explicarles todo detalladamente o dejar que tanto Nick como Steve preguntaran lo que quisieran saber,pero una cosa tenia clara...contestaría todo cuanto pudiese a las preguntas de sus camaradas pues tenían derecho a saber esa cruel verdad,que permaneció por demasiado tiempo oculta bajo la sombra de su padre Oddin. Aun no podía casi creerse la maldad que cometió su rey,no solo secuestro a Loki, separándole de sus verdaderos padres,los cuales ahora le repudiaban porque le consideraban un híbrido entre un gigante de hielo y un asgardiano. Pudo perdonarle aquello porque crio a Loki como si fuera su hijo propio o al menos así era como le hizo ver,ahora dudaba ante todo lo que una vez le enseño su padre mas no podía perdonarle que ocultara la verdad haciéndole pensar que su hermano era un avaricioso villano que se dejo caer en la oscuridad,cuando en realidad era controlado y fue torturado por Thanos mas aun así esperaba que el dios de las travesuras le dijera todo lo que le hizo aquel malnacido. Centrándose en sus compañeros,concretamente en las palabras que iba a decir para que no hubiese ningún tipo de mal entendido.

Esperaba aquella explicación que les haría decidirse si permitir que Loki estuviera en libertad por Misgard o si dejarlo encerrado de por vida en alguna prisión especial para él. Aunque posiblemente Thor estaba volviendo a ser engañado y manipulado por aquel hermano no de sangre...eso encajaba mucho mas pero a diferencia de él mismo,Steve parecía pensar todo lo contrario porque sino no se hubiera atrevido a interrumpirle dos veces seguidas sin permitirle hablar. Cuan benévolo estaba siendo en ese día porque llegaba a ser otro y seguramente no hubiese dado su brazo a torcer. Cruzándose de brazos mientras que al mismo tiempo colocaba una de sus piernas encima de la otra permaneciendo sentado en el sofá de la cabaña.

Suponía que su amigo estaba pensando en que decirles pero también sabia que la paciencia de Nick era muy limitada y por la postura que tenia estaba llegando a su limite,tal vez como buen líder debería tomar la palabra para romper aquel silencio. Le intrigaba saber como es que Loki estaba en tan pésimas condiciones,la fiebre no era una ilusión ni tampoco el miedo que vio reflejado en aquellos orbes verdes porque el auto proclamado dios era demasiado orgulloso como para mostrarse así. Aun así nunca pondría la mano en el fuego pero si confiaría en las palabras de Thor quien se haría responsable de si algo hiciera su hermano.  
-¿Thor?-Preguntándole,mirándole directamente a los ojos se percato que el dios del trueno estaba como en un mundo aparte,como si estuviera mas pensativo de lo normal.

Al oír su nombre salio de sus pensamientos,era mejor explicarles la situación cuanto antes al menos todo lo que sabia.-Los guardias de Asgard me llamaron en mitad de noche,al parecer Loki estaba haciendo algo en los calabozos y estos temían que de nuevo se fugara de prisión...-Fue interrumpido por la voz de Nick algo que no le agrado mucho su comentario.

-Que novedad...-Comento Nick al escuchar aquella parte de explicación notando como lo miraban los dos rubiales haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-Continua,Thor...-Intentando que la tensión de la situación no terminara estallando,aunque Nick fuera su superior también existía momentos en donde un soldado debía controlar a su superior,pero eso era muy raro que pasara.

Respirando profundamente pensando en donde se había quedado suponía que así era como se sentían los profesores misgerdianos cuando sus aprendices le interrumpían en mitad de una explicación.-Temía que en verdad mi hermano lograra escapar con sus artimañas pero cuando llegue allí mi instinto me dijo que algo iba mal. En un principio creí que Loki había perdido toda la cordura,había creado como un iceberg y estaba logrando superar las barras de prisión de su celda,haciendo que todo se comenzara a llenar de escarcha...-Aun podía recordar a la perfección lo que sintió su tacto y no dudo en mirar la mano que toco aquel hielo.-El es mitad Jotun...tocar hielo que el cree con magia puede suponer que te congeles y pierdas algún miembro...pero aquel hielo no era frio...era caliente,saltándose toda regla de la naturaleza.-

-Ves al grano,Thor,no tengo toda la vida para estar oyendo.-No quería ser borde pero su sangre hirviendo le decía que marcharan a avisar a S.H.I.E.L.D para que se llevaran preso a ese don me creo mejor que todos los misgerdianos.

Pensando en lo que iba narrando su amigo,la verdad es que desconocía si un hielo podía ser caliente de normal si un hielo esta caliente este se derrite o al menos así lo creía.

No buscaba pelea por eso mismo no contesto a Nick pero ganas no le faltaban de enfadarse y gritarle,mas sino sabia que su hermano estaría perdido y condenado nuevamente.-Destruí el hielo,cuando entre vi a Loki cubierto de una manta de escarcha. Estaba inconsciente así que me lo lleve a mi cuarto,Oddin se enojo nada mas saber de mi osadía y lo considero traición,pero me dijo que intercambio a mi hermano a Thanos a cambio de que hubiera paz en Asgard y no entrara con su ejercito...Loki,es inocente...estoy seguro que Thanos le obligo a cometer todas esas maldades.-Respirando profundamente ahí estaba toda la verdad siendo completamente sincero.-Esta MUY enfermo,nunca antes le he visto con fiebre tan alta. Si lo he traído aquí es para que se recupere porque ahora ambos somos desterrados,pero ya depende de ustedes si nos permiten estar aquí...si Loki va a una prisión yo iré con él,es mi hermano y debo cuidar de el.-

Había escuchado a lo que Thor le decía desconocía por completo quien era ese tal Thanos pero se quedo pensando detenidamente,aun no sabia que diría a sus superiores tal vez no diría nada al igual que la familia de Ojo de Halcón que estaban escondidos ante la agencia.-Si hace algo,aunque sea matar una misera mosca te juro que lo enviare a una prisión de la que nunca podrá salir¿has entendido?.-Mirándole con seriedad sentía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Steve no digo nada simplemente espero a ver que decía Nick y al escucharle sonrió con levedad,si las palabras de Thor eran ciertas su hermano era inocente,al igual que su amigo Bucky.

No se espero que Nick aceptara tan fácilmente sus palabras porque aquello era su manera de decir que estaba bien que se quedara.-Lo he entendido y responderé por él en caso de que haga algo en contra de vuestras leyes...-Sonriendo les con aquella peculiar sonrisa que poseía.

Respirando profundamente con los brazos aun cruzados pensando en todo aquello aunque hubiese dado su brazo a torcer algo le decía que era mala idea y que seguramente iban a tener que pagar un alto precio. Pero la decisión ya había sido tomada,ahora solo les quedaba esperar y ver que ocurría,quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes porque estaba seguro que los de la agencia iban a bombardearle con preguntas. Levantándose de aquel sofá prefería esperar al capitán en la calle y no pasar mas tiempo bajo el mismo techo que aquel "dios" de poca monta. No iba a decir nada pues suponía que estaba bastante claro lo que opinaba al respecto,tal vez darle una segunda oportunidad a ese mal nacido no era malo al menos si Loki volvía a matar o a intentar dominar el mundo podrían decirle al príncipe de Asgard que lo habían intentado.

Negando levemente con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios,Nick era tan predecible pero le alegraba que le diera aquella oportunidad al hermano de Thor porque eso significaba que cuando encontraran a Bucky,también podría tener otra oportunidad. Esperaba que estuviera donde estuviera se encontrara bien y pudiese recordar le lo antes posible,era su mejor amigo por lo que nunca se rendiría en traerle de vuelta...suponía que por eso comprendía al asgardiano pero nadie podría entender los motivos que le impulsaban al cien por cien,mirándole directamente pensando en si podría ir a ver a Loki,solo para asegurarse y así podría dar su palabra a Nick...aunque claro en aquella sociedad en la que vivían ahora el valor de la palabra se había perdido completamente,ya nadie confiaba en una persona que decía que le daba su palabra y eso en parte le entristecía,se daba cuenta que aun le faltaba para encajar en aquel nuevo mundo.  
En cuanto su hermano se despertara iría a decirle la gran noticia,no tendría que sufrir mas y al final podría recuperarse de todo el tormento que tuvo que pasar en su pasado. Le habían concedido aquella segunda oportunidad y no la iban a malgastar,sus vidas iban a comenzar de cero pero estarían juntos hasta el final pasara lo que pasara y asumiría el riesgo de que su hermano estuviese manipulando todo aquello para arrastrarle a la oscuridad. Al ver que su amigo Steve parecía absorbido en sus pensamientos decidió ir a cotillear la cabaña,aunque no había mucho que ver ya que la planta baja era abierta,lo que quería decir es que tanto salón como cocina estaban comunicadas y en la planta de arriba se encontraba el cuarto de baño y lo que iba a ser su habitación. No era realmente bueno en la cocina pero sabia hacer alguna que otra cosa,tenían sus estómagos vacíos ya que no pudieron probar bocado alguno,por lo tanto deberían alimentarse concretamente Loki para renovar fuerzas. Yendo a la cocina para hacer un simple caldo con carne,tan difícil no podía ser ademas que al pasar tanto tiempo en Misgard le había ayudado en ser algo mas independiente y no depender de un sirviente como ocurría en Asgard.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Loki?-Preguntándole directamente a su amigo esperando que no se lo tomara a mal porque iba con toda su buena intención e intentaría ayudarles aunque solo fuera un poco.

Al escuchar a Steve asintió con la cabeza.-Te acompaño...-Dejando de buscar los ingredientes para un caldo para ir a ver a su hermano junto con el Capitán América. Quería asegurarse que su hermano estaba durmiendo y descansando sin que la fiebre le hubiera vuelto a subir impidiéndole descansar correctamente.

Se encontraba realmente mal,de nuevo tenia mucho calor pero al mismo tiempo un frio le invadía por completo, pero sabia que ya no se encontraban en Asgard bajo el mandato de Oddin. Acurrucado en la cama que aun seguía pensando que era una nube que habían bajado del cielo,la cabeza le estaba declarando la guerra por culpa de aquella fiebre pues era consciente que estaba enfermo al menos eso pensaba porque sino no comprendía como había visto a su madre y que Thor le estuviera cuidando de aquella forma. Cada vez que abría los parpados tenia la sensación que todo lo que veía no era mas que un sueño como aquel hermoso paisaje y aquel aire tan puro que entro en sus pulmones. Notando que alguien le estaba tocando la frente lo cual no le hizo nada de gracia porque se vio obligado a despertar y al ver al americano que solía llevar aquel escudo tocándole,se asusto ...intentaba alejarse todo lo posible e intentar buscar un modo de salir de allí¿Como era que estaba uno de los vengadores ahí?¿Donde estaba su hermano,Thor? Le costo sentir que su hermano no de sangre estaba con ellos y que se encontraba en el otro lado de la cama evitando que cayera al suelo.  
No le sorprendió ver aquella reacción en el dios de las travesuras de echo se lo había figurado y por eso mismo le dijo al dios del trueno que se colocara en el otro borde de la cama,no había sido una mala idea a fin de cuentas. Mirándole con tranquilidad y agachándose un poco al ponerse de cuclillas para estar mas o menos a una misma altura que Loki,estaba actuando como haría con un animal asustado. En verdad no estaba fingiendo y aquello no era una ilusión de las que solía crear,sonriendo le de manera tranquila para que sintiera que podía confiar en él porque no le haría nada,ni le humillaría,ni nada por el estilo. No dejaba de recordar a su amigo Bucky,eran tan iguales pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes,solo esperaba que él también pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad como la estaba teniendo el hermano de Thor.  
Retenía a su hermano con su propio cuerpo para evitar que cayera porque del miedo que le invadió no se fijo en la anchura de la cama,se tenia que estar ciego para no ver aquel rostro sumido en el temor,no era el que fue en un pasado,había cambiado o mas bien había sido liberado...liberado,eso no era buena señal,si Thanos libero a su hermano es porque esta tramando algo muy gordo que posiblemente pondrá a todos en peligro. Ya no podía volver a Asgard y preguntarle a su amigo,ahora estaban solos en eso pero aquello no quería decir que no estuvieran preparados,contaban con los nuevos vengadores,con sus camaradas Iron man, Hulk y Viuda Negra,eso sin mencionar la gran tecnología que Stark podía fabricar aunque nunca superaría a la de Asgard. Pero dudaba mucho el tomar parte en aquella gran batalla pues suponía que llegado un momento así su hermano necesitaría su apoyo,no quería volverle a dejar solo,no quería que sufriera por mas tiempo.  
-Tranquilo Loki...Steve es un amigo,nos dejan quedarnos y nadie va a saber que estamos aquí,es como si no existiéramos para los misgerdianos.-Intentando le explicar con pocas palabras a su hermano la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Pero queremos saber la verdad,sin trampas,sin ilusiones,sin ningún tipo truco...por lo demás bienvenido al planeta Tierra.-Se termino poniendo de pie al ver que parecía mas tranquilo aunque mirase para todos los lados esta vez no daba la sensación que buscaba huir.

Mirando a Thor en cuanto escucho su voz,intentando que su cerebro asimilara aquellas palabras,le costaba pensar con claridad sin embargo ya no tenia aquella voz maqueavelica constante que le controlaba cual marioneta.-¿Y...?-Agarrando las sabanas con fuerza mirando hacia abajo,el orgullo que una vez tuvo,el que fue antes de caer en manos de Thanos había desaparecido por completo.-¿Y si Thanos me encuentra?...Y-yo no tengo poder suficiente para hacerle frente...-

Torciendo un poco el labio al escucharle,aquello dejaba en claro que solo había sido un peón de Thanos.-No te encontrara y si cuando te encuentre estaremos preparados,confía en mi,Loki.-Había colocado su mano encima de la del dios de las travesuras para que psicologicamente se percatara que estaba allí con él.

Esas palabras le hicieron pensar pero Tony creo un dispositivo para anular controles mentales,etc. Tal vez podría recuperar lo para que el medio asgardiano pudiese utilizarlo.-Ademas ahora no estas solo,Los Vengadores te ayudaremos,solo preocúpate ahora mismo de recuperarte y de mentalizarte que nos tendrás que decir la pura verdad por muy dura que sea...-Sin darse cuenta estaba poniéndose en la típica pose que usaba cuando iba como Capitán América.

Le estaba costando contener las lagrimas pero al igual que tuvo aquel "sueño" donde vio a su madre,no pudo retenerlas por mas mas tiempo,ya no le importaba si llorar era de personas débiles o mostraba "sentimentalismo" no estaba Oddin para decirle como debía comportarse un guerrero,un futuro rey de Asgard,ni tampoco estaba Thanos para burlarse de él. Era todo tan confuso para su mente,sabia que hizo cosas terribles pero no lograba recordarlas con claridad y ahora era libre,dueño al fin de su cuerpo y de hacer lo que quisiera hacer su voluntad. Notando como los musculosos brazos de su hermano le rodeaban y en cierta forma le obligaba a descargar nuevamente todo lo que había estado conteniendo por tantos años,ahora podía comprender a la perfección las palabras que dijo su madre,saliendo de sus labios la palabra que posiblemente nadie se esperaba escuchar viniendo de él.

-Perdón...-

**…...**  
**Notas del autor: **_Pido disculpas por no haber estado actualizando mis Fics desde hace mucho tiempo. Aun así sigo escribiendo en mis ratos libres aunque no sea mucho...aparte de eso,pido algo de paciencia para los lectores y agradezco de corazón que dejen comentarios._

_**Nunca dejen de leer,pues descubrirán mundos nuevos por explorar en donde la imaginación no conoce limites.**_

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Thor x Loki^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias.**

**Muchas gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

**_Capitulo 5 La luz azul._**

Habían pasado tres días desde que les concedieron aquella segunda oportunidad y desde que su hermano rompió a llorar,nunca se imagino que algo así pasaría ya que parecía como si nada le importase...Desde aquello el capitán se había estado pasando para ver como se encontraba Loki,no entendía porque tenia que venir todos los días hasta que Viuda Negra pasaba a recogerle,la cual ya hacia bromas con que Steve le ponía celoso al pasar tiempo con el pelinegro y preocuparse por él...No tenia celos,era un guerrero solo le incomodaba que el otro rubiales pasara tiempo con el dios de las travesuras nada mas,pero no tenia celos y esperaba que sus amigos se enterasen de una vez. Aunque el único vengador que no lo sabia por el momento era Ojo de halcón,era mejor así porque como había sido influenciado por Loki cuando estaba bajo el dominio de Thanos,era mejor no arriesgarse a que se pusiera como un basilisco sediento de sangre. Además que bastante tuvieron cuando se entero Tony,el cual se entero gracias a J.A.R.V.I.S,quien pirateo el móvil y pudieron escuchar con perfecto detalle la conversación que mantenía con su hermano. Bueno,al menos ahora Stark estaba de su lado y les estaba ayudando todo lo posible con la pulsera que mantendría a raya a Thanos, pero para asegurarse en caso que fallara había creado un chip microscópico... estaba en fases de pruebas porque Loki no pensaba dejar que le implantaran nada hasta que no funcionara correctamente y aun así tenia sus dudas. Fueron unos días algo ajetreados pero al menos finalmente el pelinegro se estaba recuperando por completo de aquel "catarro",solo esperaba tener un día tranquilo sin visitas inesperadas.  
Estaba harto de estar en la cama sin poderse levantar salvo para ir al baño,pero su hermano le estaba cuidando y sinceramente ahora sabia que existía alguien peor que Frigga. Aun recordaba cuando su madre no le dejaba levantarse de la cama por estar enfermo aunque solo tuviera unas milésimas de fiebre,la echaba de menos y aun pensaba si aquel sueño que tuvo fue real o un mero sueño producido por el rubor. Respirando profundamente dejando un momento la lectura de aquel libro misgerdiano,quería ver de nuevo aquel hermoso paisaje que se veía tras aquel ventanal enorme,le daban ganas de salir y cabalgar para poder ver las maravillas de aquel mundo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Thor,escucho algo en el piso de abajo lo cual hizo que se alarmara considerablemente,no quería que nada malo le pasara. Levantándose de la cama para asomarse por las escaleras,la cabaña era hermosa,pequeña pero confortable y se sentía en casa a diferencia de cuando estaba en Asgard. Podía ver a la perfección como el dueño del martillo estaba haciendo algo en la cocina,esperaba que no fuera alguna comida rara...prefería seguir con los caldos y con carne asada hasta que pudiese levantarse de la cama y encargarse personalmente de la comida. Había que ser sinceros,Thor era el peor cocinero que el mundo pudiese conocer y sino que le preguntaran a su estomago pero mejoro considerablemente en hacer caldos y el conejo a la brasa,el cual era la recompensa de una cacería. Bajando para poder estar junto a él,seria mejor que se encargara ya de la cocina o terminaría la cabaña misteriosamente por los aires. Al ver lo que había en la cazuela se comenzó a plantear que plato estaba queriendo hacer su hermano,pero se notaba que tampoco lo suyo era seguir libros y mucho menos los de cocina.  
-Ya me...-No le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar porque Thor le interrumpió para decirle lo que no había parado de escuchar en aquellos días atrás.

-Loki¿que haces levantado de la cama?Vuelve te acostar, debes descansar.-No se entero que el pelinegro había bajado hasta la cocina,era silencioso a este paso se iba a ganar un cascabel o una cosa de esas llamadas "Llamador de Ángeles",estaba seguro que con eso le oiría si o si.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño al escucharle.-Porque este un poco afuera de la cama no me va a pasar nada,Thor...por favor...-Rogándole a su hermano no quería volver a la cama,ya la aborrecía.

Suspirando pesadamente¿como decirle que no si le estaba rogando con aquella cara y con aquellos ojos?Levantando la mano para dejar que se ocupara él pero aun así no le hacia nada de gracia,debía descansar y terminar de recuperarse porque si empeoraba de nuevo nunca se lo perdonaría. Al menos agradecía que no estuviera habiendo visitas por parte de su equipo de superheroes,permanecería cerca de Loki por si acaso tenia alguna recaída o al menos eso ponía de escusa su razón...¿escusa?...ahora que miraba fijamente al pelinegro y como actuaba como "ama de casa" sentía algo que nacía desde su corazón,esta vez no eran celos si no un sentimiento mucho mas cálido y que creyó olvidado tras encontrar a su misgerdiana con otro. No la culpaba,ella moriría antes que él y merecía alguien que pudiese estar a su lado protegiéndola,cuidándola,haciendo que sonriese cada día. Pero no pensó que de nuevo sentiría esos sentimientos cálidos...¿Y por su hermano?Seguramente era amor familiar,no podía ser otra cosa,bueno también podía estar cansado se solía pasar la mayor parte de las noches en vela para asegurarse que nada malo le pasaba al dios de las travesuras,quien sufría de pesadillas constantes. Mas pensando detenidamente en ello, admitía que desde hacia unos días había comenzado a sentirlos sin embargo no estaba del todo seguro que eran o tal vez en aquellos días se habían acentuado.  
Al fin iba a poder hacer algo útil y no estar las 24 horas en la cama sin "hacer esfuerzos" como decía Thor,sonriendo le ampliamente como hacia tiempo no lo hacia lo cual incluso a él mismo le extraño¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba sin sonreír sinceramente?Al menos comenzaba a sentir de nuevo otros sentimientos y no aquella tristeza surgida de la culpabilidad...debería aprender a vivir con ello,sabia que nada en el universo podría quitarle aquella carga ya que nada podría traer de vuelta las vidas que quito,aun tenia los recuerdos borrosos pero si se sentía así era porque había muerto gente inocente. Recordando cuando Odin le castigo severamente por tener la osadía de replicarle diciéndole que no podía ir conquistando mundos matando gente inocente...eran recuerdos amargos,dolorosos y tristes mas ocultaría aquello para no preocupar al dios del trueno. Centrándose en arreglar todo lo posible aquella comida,la ultima vez que le pediría que hiciera comida menos grasienta,solo quería unas verduras al vapor nada mas...pero pronto sintió algo que hizo que se quedara completamente quieto,era algo extraño que nacía en su interior y resonaba en su cabeza...el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo al pensar que era Thanos intentando encontrarle nuevamente. Sus manos temblaban,desconocía que hacer pero Thor no se había ido de su lado así que no tardo en mirarle para buscar aquel apoyo que tanto necesitaba en aquellos momentos,no quería volver a la merced de ese mal nacido,no quería volver a ser una marioneta que todos podían usar y desechar cuanto quisieran,...Solo quería vivir en paz,sin sufrir mas torturas,tampoco era mucho pedir.  
Pensaba en las palabras que le dirían a Ojo de Halcón para decirle que Loki estaba en Misgard,debía medir bien las palabras con las que le explicarían todo pero había que ser sinceros...era pésimo en las palabras,era mas de actuar. Salio de aquellos pensamientos al ver como las manos del pelinegro no paraban de temblar,comenzó a mosquear le porque podía ser que le estaba subiendo la fiebre de nuevo y iba a obligarlo que dejara de hacer la comida para que marchara a la cama. Sin embargo todo aquello cambio al ver aquel rostro asustado,lleno de terror y de tristeza,comenzó a temer lo peor de ahí que inmediatamente lo abrazara con fuerza. Debía pensar rápido para evitar que volvieran a controlar a su hermano, no paraba de rezar a los dioses de que impidiese que volviese a ser tomado y controlado, tenia que hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Loki. Marco el teléfono de Tony para que trajera la pulsera,habían acordado que solo le llamaría en caso de que ocurriese lo que estaba ocurriendo,le daba igual si aun no estaba cien por cien operativa aquella pulsera pues según Stark necesitaba unas reformas pero ahora mismo aunque solo fuera una pequeña posibilidad de que funcionase la necesitaban.  
-Tranquilo...todo va a salir bien, no le permitas que te domine, eres mas fuerte que él.-Intentaba dar palabras de animo para que todo aquello fuera mucho mas llevadero para el dios de las travesuras.

Aferrándose a su hermano intentando hacer lo que decía,debía calmarse,debía mantener la mente fría si quería ganar aquella batalla pero...aquel sentimiento había desapareció,no entendía que pasaba¿Acaso solo había sido un aviso?Se iba a terminar volviendo loco,mas de lo que ya estaba.

Acariciando la espalda de su hermano,imitaba a su difunta madre cuando eran pequeños y necesitaban que los calmaran. No podía imaginarse lo duro que estaba siendo aquello para Loki pero Tony vendría en cuestión de minutos y toda aquella pesadilla daría por finalizada o al menos eso esperaba.

La monotonía había sido interrumpida en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D cuando todas las alarmas comenzaron a sonar a la vez,avisaban que un peligro se avecinaba a la Tierra mas la pregunta correcta era ¿Cual era ese peligro? Todos los agentes comenzaron a moverse de un lado para otro y tecleando en sus puestos para averiguar que hizo saltar las alarmas,las cuales no eran precisamente de categoría baja sino de la categoría mas peligrosa que podían tener. Sin embargo las alarmas callaron de repente,de igual forma que habían comenzado a sonar habían cesado,eso era realmente extraño¿Que era capaz de hacer que saltaran todas las alarmas y pocos segundos después volver a la tranquilidad? Esperaban respuesta de Nick para saber que debían hacer pues mas de uno pensaba que el sistema habría fallado pero otros no lo tenían tan claro.  
-Averigüen que hizo saltar las alarmas.-Ordenó Fury esperando que alguien pudiese decirle que demonios había pasado.

Inmediatamente todos volvieron a su labor para descubrir que pasaba,no tardaron mucho en encontrar un vídeo,grabado por uno de sus satélites. En aquel vídeo se podía presencia como un destello azulado deslumbraba en la lejanía del universo y que aquello había sido el causante de disparar las alarmas. Nadie sabia que era eso o como algo tan lejos había alterado la seguridad del cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D pero si sabían de un par de personas que estarían encantadas de ver ese hallazgo y posiblemente futuro enemigo.

Sobrevolaba la ciudad para ir directo a donde se encontraba Thor tras oír a J.A.R.V.I.S decirle que le estaba llamando, era una mente privilegiada así que no le hizo falta mucho tiempo para comprender que era lo que ocurría,debía marchar de inmediato o sino iban a tener de nuevo a ese loco por ahí suelto intentando dominar el mundo. Sinceramente prefería al pariente del dios del trueno como estaba ahora,como un cachorrito abandonado y perdido que era completamente inofensivo, pero cualquiera que lo hubiese conocido de seguro que pensaría que le habían abducido o le lavaron el cerebro aunque al parecer eso era lo que paso. No es que no se fiara de la palabra de su amigo simplemente prefería tener todos los cabos atados y por esa misma razón le hizo un chequeo medico junto con el doctor Bruce,llevándose una desagradable sorpresa,al parecer el cuerpo de Loki había sido torturado hasta dejar cicatrices en su piel pero el pelinegro las tapaba con una poca de magia,al parecer no podía ni verlas a no ser que entrara como en una especie de shock con hiperventilación.  
-Señor Stark,una llamada del cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. Parece urgente.-

-Diles que estoy haciendo la compra.-Contesto Tony a J.A.R.V.I.S con el único fin de que le dejaran en paz hasta que pudiese solucionar lo del loco en fases de recuperación.

-Señor,Stark,ahora es la Viuda Negra quien le esta llamando.-

Suspirando pesadamente aquello le estaba empezando a tocar los cojones,bastaba que algo de gran importancia ocurriese para que todo el mundo quisiera llamarle en ese instante.-Dile lo mismo. No tengo tiempo que perder.-Ni cinco minutos habían pasado que ya estaba viendo por la pantalla que le estaban volviendo a llamar.

-Señor,Stark,el señor Rogers le esta llamando¿Desea que le diga lo mismo o quiere inventar una escusa nueva?.-

Tenia que hacerse con otro teléfono y no darle a nadie dicho numero de móvil de seguro que así le dejarían tranquilo.-Pásamelo...sino veo que me va a llamar hasta mi abuela.-

-¿Se puede saber en donde estas,Stark?.-Hablo Steve al menos a él le había contestado.- S.H.I.E.L.D te necesita en el cuartel de inmediato,las alarmas se dispararon y...-

-¿Cuando ocurrió?.-Su curiosidad había sido despertada,no era una mera coincidencia que Loki tuviera un "ataque" y que las alarmas que el mismo instalo sonaran.

-¿A ti no te enseñaron a que no se interrumpe a una persona cuando habla?.-Medio echándole la bronca a Tony por su falta de educación,era una falta de respeto y no toleraría cosas así.

Rodándole los ojos al escuchar aquello,era de suponer que el capitán fuera así haber si se iba acostumbrando a que ya no estaban en el pasado.-Si, "mama",pero ahora querría hacerme el favor de decirme cuando sonaron o tengo que hackear mi propio sistema de seguridad.-

-Sonaron hace unos quince minutos aproximadamente,¿Tienes algo que ver con que se hayan disparado?.-Preguntando con curiosidad pero podía escuchar que se encontraba en el traje de metal.-¿Hacia donde te estas dirigiendo?

No tenia tiempo para responder las preguntas de Steve pero se enteraría de que estaba ocurriendo y hacia donde se dirigía sin tener necesidad de contestar.- J.A.R.V.I.S ¿Cuando llamo Thor?.-Preguntando en voz alta y clara para que Steve pudiese ir uniendo los puntos para obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

-Hace unos quince minutos,¿Cree que puede haber relación el hecho de que las alarmas saltaran y Loki tuviera una recaída?.-

A veces Tony le desesperaba por no hablar directamente pero no pensaba en ello sino en la pregunta que realizo,escuchando aquella respuesta que comenzó a alarmarlo,debía avisar a Nick pero se iba a enterar todo el equipo de Vengadores.-Tony¿Que le ha pasado a Loki?.-Preguntando preocupado por aquel pelinegro.

-Vaya si le tienes cariño a quien te dio una paliza,acorde con Thor que solo me llamaría en caso de que su hermano estuviera siendo controlado por ese Thanos nuevamente o al menos en caso de que intentara contactar. Y algo me dice que mi sistema de seguridad se activo debido a que Thanos intento entrar de nuevo en la mente de Loki.-Explicando brevemente finalmente había llegado pero ahora quedaba lo difícil,no destrozar el embarcadero que había en el lago para poder ir a la cabaña sin problema alguno.

-Mantén me informado,Tony.-

Ahora entendía porque Viuda Negra molestaba a Steve diciéndole aquellas bromas e indirectas que parecía no pillar, le iba a costar digerir un poco que el Capitán América fuera homosexual aunque claro él no habría visto aun el cuerpo de una mujer si es tan chapado a la antigua,a no ser que todo fuera una farsa que se había montado para mantener oculto su orientación sexual. Dejando aquello de lado tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar y mientras no se viera afectado le daba igual que le gustaba o le dejaba de gustar al capitán, eso sí, aprovecharía también para meterse un poco con él pero de forma "cariñosa",era divertido ver como se desquiciaba y intentaba evadir el tema cambiado de tema. Tenia que decirle a Thor que arreglara ese embarcadero o sino la próxima vez aterrizaría y entraría por el techo de la cabaña,todo porque el pelinegro no quería que el paisaje fuera estropeado ni dañado pero por lo menos le dejo modificar las escaleras del embarcadero que llevaban a la cabaña para poder poner un mecanismo para quitarse su traje y ponérselo en caso de que lo necesitara. Pero a pesar de esas pequeñas cosas que le molestaban,ese "loco" tenia una gran curiosidad y hacia buenas preguntas,se notaba que era un erudito que usaba la cabeza a diferencia de su hermano quien solía ser mas de dar golpes. Debía averiguar que era lo que pasaba,sin embargo algo le decía que los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D se iban a presentar en la cabaña para interrogar no solo a Loki sino también a Thor. Preparando el dispositivo en forma de pulseras para que nada mas pasar el lumbral de la puerta colocárselos al dios de las travesuras,si ese Thanos quería dominar la Tierra que se presentara ante ellos y no se pusiera a jugar con peones, pero cuando llegase estarían preparados para hacerle frente. Al entrar en la cabaña pudo apreciar que en verdad el pelinegro solo había sido un peón,él cual ahora estaba derrumbado sin desear estar a la merced de ese ser,tenia sus sospechas de que el hermano del rubiales estuviera mintiéndoles descaradamente para hacer una de sus fechorías,siempre había existido esa posibilidad pero ahora que le veía así se daba cuenta de que Loki nunca quiso hacer daño a nadie,que a pesar de ser un hombre estaba completamente derrumbado. Había llegado el momento de decirle a Ojo de Halcón la verdad aunque de seguro que los de S.H.I.E.L.D se habrían ido ya de la lengua,lo cual no le extrañaba pero se centro en el asgardiano que se encontraba abrazando a Thor como si su vida dependiese de ello. En cuanto le colocase el dispositivo se encargaría personalmente de averiguar que era lo que había pasado,obviamente también se ocuparía de reunir información sobre ese Thanos para poder impedirle que se saliera con sus planes,los vengadores volverían a reunirse.

**…...**  
**Notas del autor:** _Espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado,en un principio iba a ser solo de un capitulo pero ustedes,mis lectores,quisieron continuación y no dude en desarrollar mas la historia. Nuevamente pido perdón por tardar tanto en subir capítulos nuevos,mi inspiración es caprichosa aparte que estoy super atareado en mi vida personal._  
_Muchas gracias por todos aquellos que siguen la historia,no duden en dejar su opinión en un review._

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Thor x Loki^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias.**

**Muchas gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

**_Capitulo 6 En busca de explicaciones._**

Al ver que el pelinegro estaba siendo abrazado por el dios del martillo todo su cerebro reacciono en menos de dos segundos,percatándose y estando cien por cien convencido de que Loki tenia algo que ver con aquella extraña luz que logro saltar las alarmas de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. Todo su rostro era el puro reflejo de las palabras que pensaba decir,mas nunca fueron dichas al recibir aquella mirada por parte de su compañero¿Desde cuando Thor era tan protector? Porque si mal no recordaba cuando le dijeron que su hermano fue el causante de miles de victimas salto que era adoptado. Pero ahora que recordaba fue Viuda Negra quien le dijo lo de Steve y Loki pero...¿Thor y Loki?¿Acaso su relación no solo era de hermanos a pesar de que uno de ellos fuera adoptado?Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo,algo que le hizo reaccionar y salir de aquellos pensamientos tan pocos productivos mas se hizo una pequeña nota mental,no pasar tanto tiempo con Viuda Negra. Mirando fijamente al dios de las travesuras al sentir como le miraba,nunca se había callado nada y no pensaba empezar ahora.

No comprendía que había ocurrido,pensaba que finalmente se libero del domino de Thanos pero no era así...mas si admitía que aquella ocasión había sido un sentir completamente diferente. Cuando ese tirano le ordenaba algo su cuerpo tenia que obedecer sin chistar,su mente era prisionera y simplemente era una marioneta pero esta vez no fue así,era como si alguien le hubiera estado llamando pero en aquel momento no quería saber nada de eso,solo quería sentirse seguro y que ese sentir le inundase por completo. Se había percatado de la presencia de aquel que usaba una armadura para defender la Tierra,pero se negaba rotundamente a separarse de los brazos de su hermano. Intentaba dejar u mente en blanco,el hombre llamado Bruce Banner le aviso que si no mantenía la calma cuando tuviera momentos así,le podrían dar ataques de ansiedad e incluso llegar a ataques de hiperventilación,suponía que por eso le iba a dar clases de relajación y le haría de psicólogo pero unicamente necesitaba sentir a Thor,sentir que estaba a salvo,sentir que nada le pasaría porque sino de nada hubiera servido pasar por lo que paso,de nada serviría el haberse entregado a Thanos porque la primera razón de que se fuera con él era para protegerlo como muchas veces había echo Thor con él. Se comenzó a separar poco a poco de los brazos del rubiales,le iba a costar un rato terminar de alejarse pero paso a paso se hacia el andar o eso ea lo que le habían enseñado los misgerdianos. Tal vez no era mala idea volver a la cama,ahí podría descansar y terminar de relajarse porque siendo sinceros era eso lo que necesitaba aparte de estar acompañado,la soledad era una gran aliada de aquel miserable. Sin embargo se percato que el abrazo del dios del martillo no solo era para hacerle sentir protegido sino que también podía notar que era...¿Posesivo?...¿Porque su hermano estaba siendo así?Todo lo que había avanzado para separarse del hijo de Odin no sirvió de nada pues Thor le apretó contra su fornido pecho,no comprendía la razón de ello de ahí que mirase de reojo a Tony,buscando una respuesta para sus preguntas.

Estaba convencido de que Stark nada mas verles sabría que Loki había tenido un "ataque" y que en esta ocasión no era una falsa alarma,seguramente ya habría pensado que Thanos le intento dominar y que vete tu a saber si no estaba fingiendo como muchas otras veces solo para hacerle caer en el engaño,pero confiaba en el dios de las travesuras y estuviera o no fingiendo no permitiría de nuevo el dejarle solo...Su hermano no había hecho nada,ni si quiera era culpable de las atrocidades que se le adjudicaron,nunca se perdonaría el haber sido tan ciego que no pudo ver la verdad,de no estar ahí cuando su hermano le necesito porque como los misgerdianos decían era un superheroe y como tal era su deber ayudar,proteger y cuidar el bienestar de todos los inocentes...había fallado como héroe pero también como hermano. Al notar que el pelinegro e estaba separando de sus brazos no tardo en volverlo a abrazarlo,sentía que se lo iban a llevar para ser juzgado y que nunca mas lo vería porque conocía aquella mirada que tenia Tony y no pensaba permitir que nada malo le ocurriese a Loki,incluyendo las frases tan ingeniosas que solía decir Iron Man,su hermano necesitaba paz y tranquilidad no que le fueran recordando que hizo tiempo atrás.

-¿Thanos ya ha estado intentando ponerse en contacto contigo?¿Estas seguro que no esta enamorado de tu cuerpo?-Preguntando con sarcasmo y aunque pareciese que no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus palabras,en realidad tenia todo minuciosamente pensado para poder reaccionar a cualquier situación que pudiese llevarse acabo,JARVIS no era el único capaz de pensar en todas las posibilidad que pudiesen ocurrir.

El escuchar aquellas palabras hicieron que su sangre hirviera de pura ira,se iba a enterar ese enlatado de ofender a su hermano.-Seras...-Estaba dispuesto a empezar una pelea pero al sentir las finas manos de Loki en su pecho se apaciguo completamente.

No quería que Thor peleara por él,se tenia merecido aquellas palabras y muchas peores por lo que hizo aunque no fuera culpable de ello. Con la mirada fijada en los orbes celestes del rubiales esperando hallar las palabras correctas para calmarlo,pero no hubo palabras,no hicieron falta en aquel momento porque con solo verse a los ojos comprendieron y vieron aquellos pensamientos que buscaban la calma y la tranquilidad.

Se sentía como un "sujeta velas",notaba que en aquel preciso momento sobraba y se alegraba de hubiese alguien que pudiera parar los impulsos de Thor. Pero dejo de lado aquel sentimiento,se llevaría a Loki si o si,su compañero no podía negarse a proteger a la Tierra de la amenazas que recibía,por la sencilla razón que al igual que él,aquel asgardiano era un Vengador. Mirando haca otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con él,debía pensar rápido para poder convencer al dios de las travesuras y que cediera ante su proposición de ir a la cabe de S.H.I.E.L.D. Sin embargo antes de comenzar con su plan tan bien elaborado,nuevamente el sonido de la alarma resonó desde su muñequera de alta tecnología,la cual le avisaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No se demoro mucho en ver que era lo que le ocurría al sistema que diseño,era de extrañar que estuviera en alerta máxima cuando las cámaras de los satélites no mostraban nada que se estuviera avecinando hacia la Tierra,a excepción...esa luz azul que parpadeaba en la oscuridad del universo¿Que era eso?¿Acaso una estrella apagándose?Imposible porque no emitían tanta luz y menos si esta provenía de miles de años luz,no tenia ni idea de que era aquello pero ya se encontraba tecleando la pantalla que proyectaba su muñequera para averiguar que era eso. Se le habían escapado algunas palabras mal sonantes,como decía cierto capitán patriota americano,pero como siempre le pasaba en momentos así,no se percato de haberlas dicho a fin de cuentas tenia en otras cosas que pensar como por ejemplo averiguar que demonios era esa luz azul. Pero para su mala suerte la muñequera de alta tecnología no podía hacer gran cosa,necesitaba ir a su laboratorio o en el peor de los casos ir a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D para usar el laboratorio del Dr. Bruce. En cualquier caso tenían que marcharse y le pediría a Banner que le ayudara con eso porque prefería mantener al margen a Thor,no había mas que analizar el como reacciono anteriormente para saber que no les ayudaría en eso.

No tardo en saber que algo pasaba a pesar de que Tony no dijera mas que algún insulto pero se quedo mirando a Loki,su instinto le decía que aquello tenia que ver con lo que le ocurrió con anterioridad,no obstante en aquella ocasión parecía que no le estaba afectando tanto. Y aunque cualquier misgerdiano o asgardiano pudiera pensar que eso era bueno,él pensaba todo lo contrario,porque eso significaba que Thanos había tenido que ver la vez anterior y que posiblemente el pelinegro había caído de nuevo en sus fauces,por esa misma razón se aseguro de ver que el dios de las travesuras llevara las pulseras activadas. No se percataba que en su rostro se reflejaba aquella preocupación de perder de nuevo a su hermano,de que fuera lastimado por ese mal nacido,su mirada había ido de arriba abajo en busca de algo fuera de lugar pero no había nada a excepción de que estaba mirando la pantalla que proyectaba el brazalete de Tony.¿Que haría si le perdía de nuevo?Obviamente ahora que sabia la verdad no dejaría de luchar por Loki,de hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para salvarlo,si era necesario dar la vida por él la daría sin dudarlo porque...ahora comprendía que no quería un mundo en donde no estuviera el pelinegro y que quería verle con aquella sonrisa en sus finos labios,esa era la razón por la cual nunca acepto el trono de Asgard,tal vez Viuda Negra tenia razón sobre sus celos y que en realidad estaba enamorado de Loki,su hermano no de sangre.

De nuevo sentía ese sentimiento que con anterioridad e lo adjudico a Thanos pero el sentir era diferente,era mas como si alguien le estuviera llamando. Al ver la pantalla,concretamente esa luz de color azul celeste,parpadeante que resaltaba de las demás estrellas,supo que no era Thanos,conocía la posición exacta de cada estrella y estaba completamente seguro que aquella luz provenía del planeta Jötunheim. Pero no quería saber nada de ellos,cuando le desterraron ahí había sido tratado peor que la basura y unicamente porque le calificaron de mestizo,un bastardo que nació de la unión de un gigante de hielo y una asgardiana,eso sin mencionar esa mediocre altura que tenia a comparación de los demás Jotun. Por suerte pudo salir de aquel planeta usando su magia aunque acabara de nuevo frente a Thanos,él cual le concedió un ejercito para dominar la galaxia,sin embargo no recordaba muy bien su pasado y al parecer su memoria había sido tan alterada,por lo tanto no podía asegurar al cien por cien que aquello ocurriese en realidad,Thanos sabia bien como borrar sus huellas para quedar en el anonimato pero estaba seguro que no contaba con que recordaba las tortura gracias a su magia regenerativa,en donde podía ver como fueron hechas,mas nunca mostraría las cicatrices que aun tenia por su cuerpo,eran bastantes feas. Bajando la mirada ante tales pensamientos en verdad iba a irse a la cama,estaba siendo un día bastante duro a pesar de que empezara bien,ademas que no dejar de escuchar a Tony y a su hermano discutir no ayudaba mucho ante tales sentimientos y pensamientos que no le dejaban en paz.

-Tu hermano se viene conmigo,Thor.-Ordenándolo con su voz seria y de superior.

-No.-Contesto secamente el dios del trueno ante las palabras de Tony.

Viendo como en aquella ocasión no pudo retener a su hermano y era comprensible,desde niño siempre fue así,se acercaba con quien hablaba hasta tenerlo a meros milímetros ignorando por completo la distancia de seguridad,con el único fin de imponer con su presencia.

Le importo bien poco que el rubiales se le acercara tanto,no se iba a dejar intimidar.-No es algo que puedas elegir,o viene a las buenas o sera por las malas,tú decides.-

Su ceño estaba completamente fruncido mas su ira por el momento parecía tranquila,lo cual podía ser realmente malo.-¡Le tratarían como a un asesino!.-Su voz se empezó a elevar mostrando a la fiera que estaba en su interior e intentaba mantenerla controlada para no perder la razón.-No pienso permitir algo así cuando él es inocente.-Estaba siendo directo y autoritario como solía ser Steve en situaciones importantes,pero era en momentos así en los que se podía ver que era hijo de Odin,por su forma de comportarse y por su apariencia en tales momentos.

Su paciencia se le estaba acabando,Thor era un cabezota,mucho musculo pero casi nada de cerebro seguro que por eso se llevaba tan bien con Hulk. Intentándose calmar pero se lo estaban poniendo muy complicado aparte que el sonido de su muñequera no dejaba de sonar a cada rato,lo cual no le resultaba nada fácil mantenerse sereno. En algún momento su ceño también se había fruncido,notaba como su cerebro estaba comenzando a sucumbir a aquel sentimiento de ira,algo que no solía ocurrir,y tenia las palabras perfectas para ese "alienigena" llamado Thor. No entendía si quiera porque el dios del trueno estaba actuando así¿Tanto le costaba hacer como la ultima vez?Hacer como si la cosa no fuera con él y que su hermano adoptivo se hiciera responsable de las consecuencias que había cometido,pero no,el señorito hijo de Odín no lo iba hacer aunque el mundo fuera a caer en la apocalipsis. Respirando profundamente manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos azules de Thor pero antes de abrir la boca para contarle aquellas palabras que su maravillosa mente había pensado fueron interrumpidos por el resto de los Vengadores,incluso estaba Ojo de Halcón pero aun así no aparto la mirada de Thor,iba a estallar una pelea y le daba igual si había testigos.  
No pensaba permitir que se llevaran a su hermano,Tony podía ponerse el traje de Iron Man y empezar la pelea porque no pensaba perder ante una batalla en donde defendería a Loki. Se notaba en el ambiente que había tensión y que a la mínima saltaría la chispa que crearía la llama de la guerra,mas debía mantenerse en calma y solo lo haría por el pelinegro asgardiano pues vio en aquellos orbes de color verde azulado que no quería que peleara,que no quería que se discutiera pero a pesar de eso,no podía permitir que Tony le tratara de aquella forma y mucho menos que le expusiera ante S.H.I.E.L.D. Fue una condición que dio para quedarse en Misgard y salvarla de los peligros,que la agencia no supiera nada de Loki y que debían dejarlo en paz mientras no hiciera nada malo. Se le rompió el corazón cuando al ver de reojo vio a su hermano entristecido,cabizbajo mas antes de poder decirle algo para levantar su animo,los demás miembros que formaban el grupo de Los Vengadores entraron en la casa mas su vista se fijo en Ojo de Halcón que no mostraba una cara muy amigable sino mas bien todo lo contrario. No tardo en colocarse enfrente de su hermano para protegerle,como si se hubiera convertido en una barrera protectora que defendería hasta caer al final. Sabia que Clint no se lo iba a tomar precisamente bien el que Loki estuviera nuevamente en Misgard ya saber si les creería sobre que había sido manejado cual marioneta.

No se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían,mirando a sus compañeros al sentir sus miradas clavadas en él y no era para menos porque en tres segundos estaba ya con su arco y apuntando a Loki a pesar que el heredero de Asgard estuviera presente.¿Es que nadie comprendía el peligro que existía si ese ahí?Sabia que algo ocurría mas aun así no pensaba bajar su arco,no hasta que le explicaran que demonios estaba pasando en aquel lugar.  
Se puso al lado de Thor para defender a Loki de la flecha de Ojo Halcón porque le conocía desde hacia tiempo y podía poner la mano en el fuego al decir que era cierto que donde ponía el ojo,ponía la flecha. No quería que nada malo le pasara al pelinegro de ojos verdes azulados,en aquellos días pudo comprobar que era inocente,que el alma de aquel asgardiano había sido torturada y chantajeada para que hiciera lo que hizo. Mirando seriamente a Clint con el escudo puesto en su brazo,era su deber defender a los inocentes y al ver que el Dr. Banner y Natasha no tardaban en colocarse a su lado supo que ya había llegado la hora de explicarle la verdad.  
-Baja el arco.-Ordeno Steve sin apartar la mirada en ningún instante aunque sabia que Tony querría llevarse a Loki por lo ocurrido.

Al ver que su amigo no hacia caso sino que parecía ponerse mas alerta,no dudo en acercarse con una sonrisa tranquila.-Clint...no pasara nada,te doy mi palabra.-Dijo Viuda Negra logrando acercarse lo suficiente para apoyar la mano he ir bajando aquel arco.

Dejando que Natasha se acercara y quitara al demente de su punto de mira pero eso no significaba que le hubiese quitado el ojo de encima.-¿Que hace ese monstruo aquí?¿Como sabéis que no esta usando una de sus artimañas para engañaros a todos?.-

Todos se quedaron mirando al dios del trueno y al patriota americano,todos los ahí presentes habían oído la explicación que estos les dieron,Clint debía escuchar esa explicación para poder comprender la situación

-Oddin uso a Loki como moneda de cambio...-Dijo Thor resumiendo lo que había ocurrido mas en su tono de voz se pudo notar la tristeza y el odio que ahora sentía hacia su padre.

Suspirando pesadamente al oír a su hermano,recordando aquel día que prefería mantener en el olvido pero sabia que debía enfrentarse a el,afrontarlo y superarlo con la ayuda de todos. Aun así se había auto abrazado comenzándose a apartar un poco de los presentes.

Al ver así al pelinegro no dudo en hacerle una señal al asgardiano para que fuera con el si era necesario.-Loki estará en tratamiento y yo personalmente me encargare de él.-Dijo Bruce con seriedad para que todos supieran que tenia pensado tratar al dios de las travesuras.

Pensando en las palabras que le habían dicho pero seguía sin fiarse de aquel mal nacido que solo causo dolor. Recordaba las palabras de su esposa,sus consejos siempre solían ayudarlo en situaciones así,porque quería hacer lo que correcto y justo.

-Yo estoy con Clint.-Soltó Tony haciendo que todos le mirasen pero sobretodo notaba la mirada de Thor clavada en él como si en cualquier momento fuera a recibir un golpe de su martillo.-Comprendedlo,ese mestizo a matado a centenas de personas,todos hemos sido testigos no solo de su poder sino también de los trucos rastreros que ha usado para lograr hacer daño.-

No se podía creer lo que oía y ganas no le faltaban de entrar en una pelea con él para darle su merecido,notaba su sangre hirviendo dentro de él porque incluso insulto a su hermano delante de sus narices,no era un mestizo,era su hermano y nunca mas se echaría para atrás. Pero Steve le tuvo que leer la mente o las intenciones y coloco su brazo por delante impidiéndole ir a por Stark.-¿Entonces porque le ayudas?.-Escupiendo aquella pregunta sin apartar la mirada ni un instante.

Miro directamente a Thor,no tenia pelos en la lengua y siempre que preguntaban algo él respondía pero que les agradara o no su respuesta era algo que no le incumbía ni le preocupaba.-Porque así "cubito de hielo" esta controlado.-

Al oír aquellas palabras decidió terminar de escabullirse,no estaba huyendo solo sentía como todos los recuerdos le venían de golpe y no eran recuerdos precisamente bonitos,necesitaba estar solo por un rato pues aquello se le estaba haciendo mas duro de lo que pensó o de lo que podría haber imaginado. Sabia que su magia estaba inutilizada,mas de una vez intento usarla para poder ayudar a su hermano con las tareas del hogar,suponiendo que a eso se refería Iron man en que estuviera controlado. Pero prefería ser un don inútil antes de que fuera encontrado por Thanos para ser torturado de nuevo o peor aun,ser controlado para hacer daño a aquellos a los que quiere. Nada mas pudo salir se fue directo al establo en donde estaba su amigo animal,no quería saber nada por el momento o al menos ir asimilando aquellas situaciones que estaba seguro que se volverían a repetir y puede que incluso peor. Nada mas entrar pudo ver como le miraba el caballo,sabia perfectamente que era lo que quería,le logro sacar una leve sonrisa por la forma en la que relincho para captar su atención. A aquel caballo le debía la vida y le añoro todo el tiempo que no pudo verlo mas le alegraba ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones,suponía que el dios del trueno tenia algo que ver porque de normal el caballo de un traidor solía ser sacrificado por si acaso en el campo de batalla el animal quería volver con su dueño original. Acercándose hasta estar enfrente del caballo y acariciarle el hocico,pero sabia que el caballo no solo quería cariño,quería algo mucho mas azucarado. Su mirada fue hacia cada rincón del establo buscando una bolsa o algún saco en donde pudiese estar lo que andaba buscando,si conocía a Thor de seguro que había intentando que aquello fuera lo mas parecido al establo de Asgard para que los animales se sintieran como en casa,por lo tanto fue fácil deducir donde estaría aquella bolsa...alejada de su caballo todo lo posible y atada a alguna piedra para evitar que usara su ingenio para hacerse con todos los cuadraditos de azúcar. No tardo mucho en dar con ella y al ir directo pudo escuchar nuevamente a su caballo y de reojo pudo ver como se ponía a dos patas estando emocionado porque su amo había ido directo a aquella bolsa. Riendo con suavidad pues aquel animal cuadrúpedo le recordaba a un pequeño niño impaciente por su dulce y no se hizo derogar mucho,dándole dos para que pudiera disfrutarlos. Podía escuchar la pelea que estaba habiendo en la cabaña,le sorprendía que el asgardiano no hubiera llegado ya a los puños,pero...Ahora era consciente de que había sido una mera marioneta,de que Thanos le había lavado el cerebro mediante torturas, de todo el mal que había hecho en contra de su voluntad,...no pensaba permitir que aquello ocurriese y ya sabia a quienes pedirles el favor de que le mataran en caso de que volviera a caer en manos de aquel torturador.

**…...**  
**Notas del autor:** En primer lugar quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores que leen esta historia y la siguen a pesar de que tarde en actualizarla,debido a problemas de salud no pude actualizar antes pero espero que al menos tengáis un capitulo por mes.  
En segundo lugar espero que les siga agradando la historia que en un principio iba a ser de un capitulo pero que termine desarrollando(tenia pensado la historia desde el primer capitulo pero desconocía si seria lo suficiente buena como para continuar la trama)  
Y en tercer lugar les agradecería que dejaran comentarios sobre que les parece y que si hay algo que no les gusta me lo digan para que pueda ir puliendo mi escritura e ir la mejorando cada vez mas.  
Muchas gracias a todos,porque gracias a ustedes esta historia no queda en el olvido como me ha pasado con otros fics que empece,os lo agradezco de corazón.  
Feliz año a todos ustedes,amantes de la lectura,espero que pueda seguirles cautivando con la historia y con las historias que tengo en mente,y que juntos podamos ir a ese mundo en donde todo es posible y no conoce limites.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Thor x Loki^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias.**

**Muchas gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

**_Capitulo 7 El nacimiento de una nueva aventura._**

Era la única que se había percatado de que Loki se fue de la cabaña,no iba a entrar en una pelea de pura testosterona,solo con que viesen a sus compañeros le darían completamente la razón. Pensaba que el pelinegro debía ir a S.H.I.E.L.D y decir que era aquello que hacia saltar todas las alarmas pero también comprendía que Thor se negara rotundamente, supuestamente el dios de las travesuras no se encontraba en Misgard,al igual que la familia de su amigo Clint la cual estaba oculta ante la agencia,pero...esta situación requería que se diera a conocer su paradero. Siguió al hermano del futuro heredero de Asgard para ver a donde se dirigía, pensando que tal vez se iba a comunicarse con alguien como le contó Ojo de Halcón,no es que desconfiara de él pero prefería asegurarse para no sacar conclusiones erróneas. Mantenía todo el sigilo que podía tener en aquel suelo lleno de plantas,ramas secas,parecía un campo lleno de minas pero eso no le iba a quitar de la mente su objetivo,le gustaba aceptar los retos nuevos y hacer cosas que para una mera mortal parecía imposible. Sin embargo al entrar en el establo se sorprendió al ver como estaba con aquel animal,ahora veía que no era el mismo que hacia unos años atrás quería dominar el mundo,algo en él había cambiado...no lo decía por el cambio de color de ojos,los cuales ahora eran verdes y no azules,un pequeño detalle que muchos pasaron por alto pero el cambio se había llevado en su interior,en su corazón. No sabia si acercarse o seguir observando cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba,no era la mas indicada para echarle en cara las atrocidades que cometió por ese Teseracto porque al igual que él,tenia un pasado manchado de sangre y si a ella le habían podido perdonar con Loki sería igual a pesar de que al principio costara pero si comenzaba a ayudarles a hacer las cosas bien,estaba convencida de que todos le darían aquel perdón.  
Se percato desde hacia un buen rato que alguien le estaba observando,no sabia quien era y la sola idea de que pudiera ser Thanos le aterraba pero lo ponía en duda porque desde que tenia esos brazaletes era un inútil, estaba seguro que ese manipulador esclavista ni si quiera mostraba interés por él,solo era un peón que había dejado de ser útil en el juego de la guerra que se estaba llevando acabo. Acariciando a su caballo con el cepillo,hacia tiempo que no estaba con su amigo cuadrúpedo y recordaba como al animal le encantaba ser cepillado para que su pelaje fuera la envidia de todos,no solo por el brillo sino también por la suavidad,era presumido y esa característica le recordaba en cierta forma a su hermano cuando presumía de sus actos heroicos en combate. Aunque le sorprendía que Odin no le sacrificara pues era completamente fiel ya que en Asgard se sacrificaban a los animales pertenecientes de un traidor,muchas veces pensó que su amigo ya había perecido y siendo comido en alguna celebración...por suerte solo era una idea que ahora quedaría en el olvido pues el caballo con el que entablo amistad seguía vivo. El sonido de las coces le despertó de aquel pensamiento,viendo como el corcel movía su pata delantera chocando su casco contra el suelo para avisarle de la presencia que estaba observándoles,por como estaba actuando el animal sabia que no era nadie peligroso pero tampoco se trataba de su hermano,ya que con él solía relinchar como si estuviera retándole y era divertido ver como Thor aceptaba aquel "duelo". Respirando profundamente,no le miraría fuera quien fuera,podía decirle lo que quisiera pero solo pedía que después se largara y le dejara tranquilo.  
-Si vienes a obligarme a ir contigo no esperes resistencia.-Hablando por lo bajo y con algo de tristeza,no quería saber nada de Thanos,aun no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él ni a esos recuerdos que eran puras pesadillas pero aceptaría su destino.

Al oír lo que le decía el pelinegro no dudo en terminar de acercarse y colocarse enfrente del caballo para acariciar aquel hermoso pelaje que parecía brillar con una luz propia.-No te voy a obligar pero necesitamos tu ayuda,Loki. Y ahora este mundo es tu hogar,¿Vas a permitir que el único sitio donde puedes estar con tu hermano sufra un atentado?Ademas podrías vengarte de lo que te obligo hacer.-

Mirándola de reojo torciendo el labio en molestia al ir la escuchando.-No quiero vengarme...nunca me gusto pelear.-Prefería leer un buen libro antes que ir al campo de batalla,quien sabe a lo mejor por eso Odin le entrego a Thanos,ya que no servia para traer la paz a los dos pueblos enfrentados desde hace generaciones ni tampoco servia en la guerra como un soldado.

Ahora estaba completamente convencida que aquella persona que estaba enfrente suyo era diferente,ya no había mentiras en sus palabras ni si quiera había maldad ni esa aura de oscuridad y de locura que solía acompañarle.-La paz no dura para siempre. Y tarde o temprano tendrás que combatir para defender lo que amas...es decisión tuya si quieres ayudarnos pero Thor esta luchando por ti en estos momentos,enfrentándose a sus propios compañeros.-Intentaría convencerlo de que debía luchar por aquello que amaba.

Al oír esas palabras se quedo pensativo,tenia razón en que su hermano estaba luchando,estaba dando la cara por él desde que llegaron a Misgard,protegiendo le y cuidando le a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido. Dejo incluso de cepillar a su caballo,meditando profundamente aquellas palabras pero ignorando el resto de pensamientos que le hacían recordar cuando estaba a merced de Thanos. En aquellos últimos días todo cambio,el dios del trueno abandono Asgard,su hogar,para estar con él y cuidarle,se había enterado de aquella verdad que nunca pensó que saldría a la luz,se paso día y noche cuidando le para que mejorase de salud,aquello le hizo recordar que como le viese fuera de la casa,concretamente fuera de la cama,le comenzaría a echar la bronca y le cargaría en brazos como si se tratara de una damisela en apuros para hacer que se recostara en la cama. Riendo levemente ante aquella idea que posiblemente a muchos le parecería extraña pero que a él le traía una felicidad acompañada de una calidez única. La decisión ya había sido tomada,no era tonto y sabia perfectamente que era ese sentimiento cálido que siempre sintió hacia su hermano,no era simplemente amor familiar aquello iba mucho mas de lo que nadie pudiese imaginar. Mirando directamente a la mujer que estaba enfrente de su caballo,dedicándole una sonrisa para que supiera que había logrado que se percatara de que debía luchar,no por él ni por un perdón ni por una venganza que solo le llevaría a la tumba sino...por Thor.  
Parecía que había logrado el que el pelinegro comenzara a pensar y hacerle recapacitar pero aun no sabia cual era la decisión que tomaría,no le diría nada mas para que Loki pudiera darse cuenta por si mismo cual era el camino que debía tomar. Al sentir como la miraban aparto su vista del negro corcel para mirar al dios de las travesuras,aquella mirada decidida, aquella sonrisa sincera y aquel semblante que daba a entender que había elegido luchar por lo que amaba. Apartándose para invitarle a salir de aquel establo,en donde los animales podían pasearse por sus anchas porque carecía de recintos en donde tenerlos,iría detrás de él no por si tenia cambiar de opinión sino porque quería que se sintiera apoyado y que era a él a quien le tocaba seguir avanzando por el sendero que había elegido.

En la cabaña la cosa no iba precisamente a mejor,las insolencias ya se podían escuchar incluso en las afueras,todos se habían calentado demasiado y Thor estaba siendo agarrado por el capitán aunque a veces era el capitán quien tenia que ser agarrado por el doctor pues tanto Clint como Tony habían sacado a relucir cierto pasado en donde la Tierra sufrió decenas de bajas por lo que hizo aquel bastardo y querían que pagara con ello ayudando les porque sino ante ellos seguía siendo un sospechoso.

El oír desde afuera la pelea hizo que se quedara quieto por unos segundos,todos sus instintos e incluso su razón le decía que no entrara pero debía hacerlo ya que era la hora de luchar nuevamente, de luchar por aquello que le importaba,de superar su miedo a Thanos y de no preocuparse que le volviera a dominar para usarlo como una marioneta. Mirando a aquellos brazaletes que impedían que usara la magia,eso le hacia pensar el como lucharía porque siempre había usado ese don para poder salir victorioso o airoso en las batallas pero si lo pensaba fríamente no usar esos poderes mágicos hacían que fuera un inútil,alguien que no llamaba la atención ni si quiera para aquel malhechor que quería adueñarse de toda la galaxia. Respiro profundamente para armarse de valor,hallándolo en los sentimientos de querer obtener su libertad y de poder estar al lado de su hermano sin preocuparse en sentir ese sentimiento cálido que nacía desde su corazón cada vez que estaba cerca de Thor,pero salio de aquellos pensamientos junto con aquel sentir al notar la mano de Natasha en su hombro,contaba con su apoyo y eso logro que sonriera algo tímido pero seguro. Al menos estaba ella porque a diferencia del "hombre de hojalata" y del "cupido" sabia que nunca contaría con su apoyo,no era ciego,podía ver como le miraban con desconfianza y odio pero les entendía porque había hecho mucho daño usando mil artimañas para lograrlo. Entrando e la casa para mirarles con serenidad,iba a ser ese loco que se ponía en medio de una guerra para intentar evitarla. Debía mantener la mente fría y que la calma de sus sentimientos reinara a pesar de escuchar los insultos que iban hacia su persona,cualquiera que le viera en aquel instante podría pensar que era un verdadero rey en busca de la paz para su reino.

-Debéis dejar de pelear,cuanto mas os enfrentéis mas aumentara el odio en vuestros corazones y si Misgard aun esta en el punto de mira de Thanos,creerme que usara esa oscuridad para usaros como peones.-Mirándoles de reojo ya que esas palabras iban para todos y no solo para el hombre enlatado ni para ese cupido sin alas.

-Loki tiene razón,muchachos,debéis parar vuestras peleas de testosterona y centraros en la misión.-Comento Viuda negra apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Al oír la voz de su amiga todo su cuerpo se paralizo¿en vedad había escuchado bien?Aquello tenia que ser un mal sueño,en donde a Natasha le habían lavado el cerebro como le paso a él mismo.

-Claro,hagamos le caso a quien fue el ojito derecho de nuestro enemigo,es quien mejor le conoce.-Escupiendo aquellas palabras con odio.-oh,espera,su hermanito no le da permiso.-Mirando al rubiales con los brazos cruzados.-Dime Thor,¿Cuando va al baño también tienes que darle su visto bueno?.-Se notaba que estaba enojado por todo aquel asunto.

Esas palabras le hicieron enojar,no podía tolerar semejante ofensa.-Seras maldito desgraciado pienso...-Fue interrumpido antes de poder acabar con aquella amenaza que iba directa para Tony.

-Paren de una...-El capitán iba a echarles el alto pero se calló de golpe al ver al medio asgardiano enfrente de Stark.

No pensaba dejar que su ira le dominase,tal como le enseño su madre,debía mantener la calma y recordaba cada segundo esa paz que logro sentir en ese sueño.-Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras,echarme en cara todo lo que hice inconscientemente bajo el mandato de ese tirano. Pero con eso no vas a llegar a ningún lado,ni tampoco si proyectas tu ira hacia los demás. Como tu has dicho conozco a ese mal nacido,se todos sus trucos y artimañas,se de lo que es capaz de hacer y por esa misma razón iré a ayudaros...-Hablando con serenidad y con seguridad en sus palabras.

Mirando aquellos ojos de color verde,no pensaba confiar en él tan pronto,se encargaría personalmente de comprobar que era seguro y no tramaba nada como otras veces anteriores,no caería dos veces en la misma piedra pero sentía como estaba siendo inferior a ese loco bastardo quien misteriosamente ni se inmutaba.

Girándose para ver directamente a su hermano dedicándole una leve sonrisa en los labios,una sonrisa que a pesar de no ser gran cosa mostraba ese sosiego que yacía en su interior.-Thor...debemos ir...se que solo velas por mi bienestar pero no puedo dejar que el miedo me domine,se que me va a resultar difícil y doloroso pero se que si estas a mi lado todo sera mucho mas llevadero...Por lo que te pido que me acompañes y estés a mi lado como cuando eramos niños,a pesar de que suene egoísta.-Esperaba que tras decir aquellas palabras pudiera convencer al dios del trueno. Necesitaba tenerle a su lado para no derrumbarse y no huir cual cobarde.

Escuchando aquellas palabras que hicieron que se deshiciera del agarre del doctor y del capitán,no le agradaba la idea de su hermano porque se exponía a demasiado peligro¿Que haría si volvía a caer en manos de Thanos?Pero en su mirada vio el rey que no fue su padre y que sin duda alguna hubiese sido mejor que él mismo.- Esta bien...hermano.-Poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Loki.-Cuenta conmigo,estaré siempre a tu lado.-

La tensión que se había formado en la cabaña,la cual parecía que solo iba en aumento hasta el punto de ser tan presente que el aire que se respiraba no llenaba por completo sus pulmones,por suerte poco a poco se estaba apaciguando aquella situación a pesar que Tony no estuviera muy contento por haberse quedado con la palabra en la boca sin poder decir que era lo que pensaba sobre todo ese asunto. Sin embargo habían logrado que el pelinegro accediera a acompañarles hasta la base de S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Que el dios de las travesuras aceptara no le complacía del todo,quería asegurarse que nada malo le pasara al planeta,era un vengador y eso significaba tener ciertas responsabilidades entre ellas ser precavido. Salio de aquel lugar con el pretexto que necesitaba tenerlo todo preparado para cuando ellos llegaran pero no había contado todas sus intenciones. Agradecía que su traje soportara grandes velocidades permitiendo le llegar a la agencia en menos de media hora,aparte que la base se encontraba relativamente cerca,tal vez el gobierno ya sabia de Loki o simplemente se estaban moviendo para que los enemigos nunca dieran con ellos. En cualquier caso en cuanto llego no dijo nada a nadie,ni si quiera informo que un "supervillano" iba a ir,era mejor ver como reaccionaban todos ante ese pequeño factor sorpresa. Si le acusaban de algo alegaría que lo hizo con el fin de asegurarse que no estaba siendo una ilusión creada por el bastardo adoptado,no caería dos veces en la misma piedra y a pesar de haber sido el creador de los brazaletes que impedían que usara la magia seguía sin fiarse de aquel que los llevaba. Eso sin mencionar que su mente también estaba ocupada asimilando toda la información que le dio J.A.R.V.I.S mientras volaba hacia esa nave que contaba con laboratorio propio. Si esa lucecita de color azul estaba logrando que todo el sistema de alarmas se activara solo quería decir que no era tan insignificante como cualquiera podría creer,no obstante aquello ya le estaba tocando las narices porque cada x tiempo hacia que la alarma volviera a sonar y eso le distraía para poder configurar el programa inicial del sistema para que dejara de saltar. Por suerte estaba acostumbrado a tratar con situaciones desesperantes y que frustrarían a cualquiera porque no solo estaba ese sonidito proveniente de las alarmas sino que también podía escuchar la voz de Nick. Al principio era por megafonía,después paso a enviarle agentes para que le llevaran ante él y informar de la situación,sin embargo decidió aprovecharse un poco de su corta mente a comparación de la suya para hacer que le ayudasen en configurar todo aquello. Hasta que finalmente escucho detrás suyo esa voz que no paro de llamarle desde que piso la agencia.  
-¡Joder,Stark!¿Quieres decirme que demonios pasa?-Pregunto Nick bastante molesto y aquellos que lo conocieran sabrían perfectamente que estaba enojado.

No apartaba la mirada de su pantalla ni si quiera se giro para recibirlo.-Algo que intento solucionar.-Contestando secamente pero solo el medio asgardiano podría decirles que estaba ocurriendo.

Su ceño finalmente se frunció,aquella contestación no le servia y no era el momento adecuado para que Iron man no informara adecuadamente.-No vengas de listillo,ese algo esta trayendo de cabeza a todos,por lo tanto dinos de una jodida vez que es lo que ocurre con esa maldita luz.-

-Inventé un material,cree mis propios ayudantes para proteger al estado,¿Cree que si supiera algo me lo callaría?No tengo ni la más remota idea de que es esa puñetera luz,lo único que sé es que no debe ser tan inofensiva si logra que mi sofisticado sistema salte como si fuera un adorno de Navidad.-Su paciencia tenia un limite y en ese día se le había acabado por completo,lo único que quería era solucionar todo para poderse encerrar en su hermoso laboratorio.

Odiaba cuando Stark se ponía en aquel plan de ser superior a los demás pero mientras pudiera solucionar el problema lo pasaría por alto,siempre y cuando no se metiera con quien no debía pero conociéndole eso era como pedir que se reconociera la existencia de los ovnis. Pero el tiempo se paro durante unos segundos¿Había escuchado bien?¿Stark,hombre de mente privilegiada, gran inventor, desconocía que podía hacer esa luz y que era?Nunca pensó vivir tanto para ver algo como aquello pero una cosa estaba asegurada,si era peligroso la destruirían fuera como fuera porque ellos eran los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D y su labor era proteger el mundo ayudando a los vengadores,costara lo que costara cumplirían con ello aunque tuviesen que dar su propia vida para llevarlo acabo. Permitiría que esa mente privilegiada tuviera su propio espacio,todos sabían que el hombre que representaba Iron man si estaba enojado no trabajaba correctamente,a no ser que alguien quisiera que se construyera un arma mortal capaz de arrasar con vidas enteras,ordeno que informáticos ayudaran al pelinegro pero ponía en duda que sirvieran de algo,no era tampoco un secreto que fuera conocido por su trabajo solitario pues muy pocos tuvieron el privilegio o la maldición de trabajar con él.

No podía consentir que aquello le tomara mas tiempo,era la persona con el coeficiente intelectual mas alto de toda esa base y no podía lograr configurar ese maldito sistema que no dejaba de sonar cada poco tiempo. Agradecía tener a informáticos a su disposición eso tal vez aceleraría el proceso o podrían hacer otras cosas que no fuera jugar porque ya tenia a cierto agente fichado,le costo creer que se trataba de un hacker experimentado pero cosas mas raras se habían visto en aquel mundo. Comenzó a mandar como haría todo un líder en una situación de sangre fría,algunos grababan aquella lucecita desde intensidad de luz hasta las ondas que emitía, otros se encargaban de hacer callar la alarma cada vez que sonaba porque aquello le despistaba era como si alguien estuviera haciendo un chirriante sonido que no dejaba que se concentrara al cien por cien. Pero tras largos minutos que parecieron eternos lograron modificar el sistema de las alarmas de amenazas,ahora ya no reaccionaba ante ese brillo azulado emitido desde los confines de la galaxia,¿Que era aquello?Su mente no dejaba de pensar intentando encontrar una respuesta que pudiese aclarar todo aquello sin tener la necesidad de recurrir a ese loco.

-¡Señor!-Grito uno de los que se encargaban de grabar aquella luz no identificada,tenia unos enormes cascos puestos como si quisiera aislar todo el sonido exterior para centrarse en el ruido que logro grabar.

Mirándole pensando que tal vez había logrado superar la pantalla del videojuego emocionándose de tal manera que no pudo retener ese grito,¿de todos los presentes tenia que ser el agente que encontró jugando en mas de una ocasión en horas de trabajo?Eso sin mencionar que se ponía en los momentos mas inoportunos.-¿Que?-Contestando secamente esperando que fuera algo realmente bueno o sino terminaría por meterle un virus a cada juego que jugase.

Al recibir un toque de su compañera se quito uno de los cascos.-Tiene que escuchar esto...-Hablaba completamente en serio,aquello no era una broma.

En toda la sala se hizo presente un dialecto extraño que nunca antes había sido escuchado en la Tierra,eran voces capaces de transmitir una frialdad absoluta y el terror comenzó a adueñarse poco a poco de los presentes¿Acaso era un mensaje codificado en donde amenazaban al planeta?Tal vez por esa razón su programa saltaba cada dos por tres porque fuera lo que estuvieran diciendo era algo que pondría en peligro a todos. Solo les quedaba aguardar la llegada del resto de los vengadores porque con suerte los asgardianos habrían escuchado ese dialecto tan espeluznante.

**...**

**Notas del autor:** En primer lugar quiero pedirles perdón a todos aquellos que leen esta historia porque me demore en continuarla,quiero que sepan que es porque hubo personas que lograron poner en duda si en verdad merecía que escribiera ya que dijeron que no servia para ello. No obstante cuento con buenos amigos(para mi suerte) que me ayudaron a animarme y que sin ellos no habría podido continuar escribiendo.  
Por otro lado les agradezco a todos aquellos que dejan sus reviews y me dicen que les gusta como escribo,etc...aun me queda mucho que mejorar y pienso dar lo mejor de mi porque cuando escribo me siento feliz y completo. Un saludo,nunca dejen de leer y nunca dejen de perseguir sus sueños.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Thor x Loki^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen pero si la historia que creo con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias.**

**Muchas gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

**_Capitulo 8 Ataque en la nave de SHIELD._**

Hacia tiempo que Tony se había adelantado para llegar antes a la base, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun seguía sorprendido,Loki había mantenido una serenidad digna de un futuro rey pero se notaba también a simple vista que aquello había requerido de una gran fuerza para él, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. En el pelinegro por unos segundos vio un sucesor para guiar a los nuevos vengadores, era el único junto con Viuda Negra que seguían en S.H.I.E.L.D mientras que los demás del grupo original solo entraban en acción cuando la situación lo requería, estaría bien tener unas pequeñas vacaciones que aprovecharía para buscar a Bucky. Acercándose al medio asgardiano dedicándole esa típica sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba, gracias a él pudo ver como Stark salia huyendo porque le dieron en donde mas le dolía,dejarle con la palabra en la boca,cortando sus aires de grandeza al ser el mas inteligente de todos. Seguía viendo a su amigo convertido en villano a contra de su voluntad,era sorprendente el parecido que Bucky y Loki tenían y esperaba que llegara un día en donde ambos pudieran conocerse siendo libres para tomar sus decisiones. Sin embargo tenia algo de envidia del dios del trueno,quien ya había recuperado a su hermano menor,en cuanto les veía juntos sentía esas punzadas en su corazón que intentaba ignorar a toda costa,engañaba a su cerebro haciéndole creer que se trataban de imaginaciones suyas pero ante sus ojos veía como Loki y Thor tenían algo mas que una simple relación de hermanos y esa era la razón por la cual se le comprimía parte del corazón haciéndole sentir esas punzadas. Salio de aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos en cuanto sintió como Nathasa le daba un leve golpe en el hombro y le decía "Bello durmiente", nunca se libraría de aquel apodo que le dio su compañera pero cosas mas importantes requerían su atención,debían marcharse cuanto antes pues estaba convencido que Tony estaría subiéndose por las paredes porque se estaban demorando.  
-Pongámonos en marcha ya,deben estar esperándonos.-Hablo Steve con seriedad siendo sus palabras una orden disimulada.

Estaba de acuerdo con el misgerdiano,debían marcharse aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia volver a aquella base en donde ocasiono decenas de muertes. Se fue a recoger unas cuantas cosas de la cabaña como por ejemplo unas cuantas plantas medicinales porque sabia que cierto rubio a la mínima que le subieran unas décimas de fiebre le obligaría a estar tumbado,aquello le recordó que debía tomar una manta para poder taparse o para usarla como capa intermediaria entre el suelo y su cuerpo,pero sobretodo una buena lectura que le hiciera mas ameno el estar tumbado sin poder hacer nada. Iba a ser la primera vez que saldría de la cabaña para irse a territorios lejos de su hogar y eso le atormentaba,iban a conocer de su existencia,seguramente algunos misgerdianos darían con ellos y iba a tener que armarse de valor cuando se presentaran en la puerta de su casa para insultarle,pegarle...A medida que lo pensaba menos quería marcharse y mas nervioso se ponía,iba a exponerse como si se hubiera puesto decenas de luces brillantes en medio de una cacería,pero...debía hacerlo,no quería hacer peligrar ese mundo tan hermoso ni tampoco que Thor estuviera en peligro por su culpa. Al salir de la cabaña solo tuvo que andar un poco por el sendero hasta ver aquella enorme nave que les llevaría a su destino,seguían teniendo una tecnología antigua pero era mejor que ir a caballo,no se demoro mucho en subir cargando con su mochila en donde llevaba todas las cosas,esperaba que aquel navío aéreo primitivo fuera seguro porque bastante estaba haciendo ya con ir con ellos. Sus pulmones se llenaron por ultima vez de ese aire tan puro que le ofrecía el bosque,giro la cabeza para ver una vez mas aquel hermoso paisaje de montañas y bosques,tan llenos de vida. A medida que iba subiendo fue abrazando mas a aquella mochila como si se tratara de un simple peluche al cual le podía confiar su seguridad,le estaba resultando muy difícil todo aquello pero a su lado estaba su hermano haciéndole sentir esa tranquilidad y esa seguridad que tanto necesitaba en aquel momento. Eligiendo el asiento que estaba al lado del dios del trueno para poder recostar en aquel hombro fornido su cabeza,iba a ser un viaje "largo" y a medida que se acercaran temía que Thanos intentara por todos los medios que volviera a estar bajo su mandato a pesar que careciera de sus poderes,pero igualmente comprobó cada dos por tres que aquellos brazaletes funcionaran perfectamente.

No era tonto ni tampoco ciego y pudo ver como el pelinegro se sentía inseguro,no había mas que ver como abrazaba sus pertenencias,no le quitaría la mochila a su hermano aunque tal vez le compraría uno de esos peluches misgerdianos que eran suaves y enormes aparte de tiernos,seguramente le gustaría uno con forma de lobo,debería de preguntar en donde se podía obtener aquellos objetos pero no era momento de pensar en ello sino en su deber de hacerle sentir bien porque así era como lo sentía en su corazón. Pasando le un brazo por los hombros permitiendo le que se recostara un poco mas aparte de otorgarle protección y seguridad, le gustaba sentir a Loki cerca suyo,era una sensación que cada vez se le volvía mas necesaria para su existencia al igual que incrementaba el deseo de protegerle y permanecer a su lado¿Porque tenia esos sentimientos?Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en ello mas una cosa tenia clara,como aquella lucecita no fuera nada no se los perdonaría en la vida por no saber solucionar nimiedades y saltar a la mínima que algo no les cuadraba,porque estar en alerta de guerra no era excusa,debían mantener la calma para no perecer en el campo de batalla y no caer en simples trampas. Ya estaban de camino hacia la agencia,suponía que los recibirían armados e intentarían detener a Loki a pesar que Nick le diera su palabra,una palabra que esperaba que cumpliera. Miraba de reojo al doctor Banner,quien de vez en cuando le hacia alguna que otra pregunta al dios de las travesuras,al menos contaban con la ayuda de su cámara aunque fuera mas experto en cosas nucleares que en psicología,pero tuvo que aprender a mantener a la bestia que yacía en su interior a raya así que ¿Quien mejor para ayudar al medio asgardiano? Le alegraba escuchar como la voz perteneciente a la persona que mas le importaba en aquel mundo decía que por el momento se encontraba bien,aunque le entristeció escuchar en la primera pregunta que le hizo que no se sentía del todo bien por tener semejante día,aun así el doctor le dio unos consejos para mantenerse calmado,eran unas respiraciones que incluso el mismo empezó hacer porque a cada minuto que pasaba mas cerca se encontraban de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, en algún momento se había puesto a rezarle a todos los dioses que conocía e incluso a los que pertenecían a diferentes culturas,quería que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas pues simplemente pedía por el bienestar de su hermano.

En la base todo estaba siendo un caos,desde que oyeron aquella voz de ultratumba todos los agentes estaban trabajando duramente,unos iban de un sitio para otro siguiendo las ordenes de Tony mientras que otros intentaban descifrar aquel dialecto que nunca antes fue escuchado en el planeta Tierra. Era consciente que solamente una persona conocía esa lengua y que solo él podría traducirla para darles el mensaje que estaban recibiendo cada cinco minutos,odiaba estar dependiendo de aquel asesino porque ante sus ojos seguía siendo aquello,daba igual que hubiese sido manipulado o que su supuesto padre adoptivo le entregara a ese tal ¿Thanos? Ya podía ver por las cámaras de seguridad que finalmente estaban llegando,una pena que no pudiera estar presente para ver la cara de Nick o mas específicamente de todos aquellos soldados que no sabían que el loco que intento dominar el mundo para volverse un dios estaba llegando,el show iba a comenzar y no se iba a perder detalle alguno de ello. No quería ser el malo de la película y sabia que debía controlarse pero...¿Cuantas veces habían sufrido engaños de ese bastardo?Incluso Thor cayo mas de una vez en sus ilusiones,creyendo lo que decía,nadie podía asegurar al cien por cien que el pelinegro no estuviera amañando todo aquello. Puede que si enfermara,el mismo vio como le subía la fiebre por usar su poder mágico en el momento que tuvo que regular los brazaletes¿Y si todo empezó porque estaba usando esa magia?Es decir,existía la pequeña posibilidad que enfermara porque uso su don demasiado al hacerse pasar por el viejales de Oddin,así Thor sentiría pena por él,le llevaría a la Tierra porque era el único sitio donde tenían para refugiarse,al recuperarse con el aire frio de las montañas intentaría dominar el mundo de nuevo o peor aun destruirlo...su mente empezó a formular aquella teoría y muchas otras,todas encajaban perfectamente en el rompecabezas,era seguramente el único que había pensado en todo y por esa misma razón debía ser quien desconfiara,quien estuviera preparado para cualquier incidente,para cualquiera pequeña posibilidad, aquello era como un juego de ajedrez y pensaba acorralar a su rival hasta no darle mas opción que rendirse. Y en el caso que todo aquello fuera ajeno a las artimañas de Loki le pediría disculpas haciéndole un cuantioso regalo.

La nave finalmente atraco en la agencia,todos estaban preparados para bajar pero nadie lo haría hasta que el capitán asegurase el perímetro,no querían que el medio asgardiano saliera mal herido o terminara debajo de una montaña de soldados o que dispararan nada mas verle, resultaba algo chistoso desde el punto de vista de Steve que lo que siempre había sido seguro ahora fuera inseguro. Al ser el primero en bajar busco con la mirada a su jefe,estaba convencido que se encontraba allí para recibirles y echarles la bronca del siglo por no acudir antes a la alarma de peligro. Finalmente su mirada se encontró con la de Nick al cual le dedico una sonrisa falsa,intentaba mentir para que pensaran que se atrasaron por fallos técnicos pero se notaba de lejos cuando estaba mintiendo y cuando no,seguramente por esa razón Fury paso de largo sabiendo que algo pasaba a no ser que Tony ya le hubiera dicho que el pelinegro se encontraba con ellos pues necesitaban su ayuda. No hizo mención alguna de detenerle,era mejor que lo viera por el mismo,se sentía como ese niño que llevaba una mascota a casa y lo escondía en el cuarto hasta que obviamente era pillado por su madre. Sin embargo no escucho aquellos gritos que pensó oír ordenando le que entrara inmediatamente a dentro del navío,el tiempo había comenzado a pasar y los nervios no tardaron en hacer su aparición,siempre logro mantener la calma incluso en los momentos mas adversos pero esta ocasión era diferente porque se trataba de Loki.  
-¡Steve!.-Medio grito Nick mientras salia de aquella nave.

Ahí estaba la regañina que estaba esperando desde el mismo instante que aterrizaron.

-Aprende a mentir de una vez,ni si quiera diciendo nada se sabe si miente...-Pasando por su lado ordenando a los soldados que no atacaran ni disparasen a nada ni nadie.

Le sorprendió escuchar aquellas palabras pero mas aun oír como estaba ordenando aquello,no tardo en ver como salia el dios de las travesuras sin escoltas a excepción de su hermano y sin tener armas apuntando en su cabeza,ni puntitos rojos que a la mínima le darían una rápida muerte. Pero a pesar de ser un alivio no comprendía del todo aquel procedimiento que sin duda muchos soldados hubieran desobedecido para dar venganza a todos aquellos que perecieron las manos de Loki,no obstante se alegraba porque nada de eso hubiera pasado,parecía ser un hombre libre que en verdad le concedieron esa segunda oportunidad que necesitaba,solo esperaba que Bucky pudiera tener también una cuando lograra dar con él y traerlo de vuelta.  
Pudo ver gracias a su perfecta vista que todo estaba saliendo bien,Nick pillo a Steve mintiendo y le tuvieron que explicar que era lo que había ocurrido,la razón por la cual el pelinegro estaba allí,mas fue Nathasa quien explico todo,tenia ese peculiar don con las palabras que lograba no solo sacar información sino también convencer les de lo que ella quería. No resulto difícil hacerle creer al capitán que en realidad estaban siguiendo su plan al pie de la letra y que en caso de peligro se marcharían alejando al pelinegro de una muerte segura. Aunque ambos asgardianos se asustaron al ver al jefe dentro de la aeronave,no había que ser muy listo para saber que aquel par se pensaron que todo había salido de la peor forma posible. Todos incluido Nick cuando entro les dedicaron una leve sonrisa para que mantuvieran la calma sobretodo el hermano de Thor,uno a uno fueron saliendo mirando al capitán quien tenia los brazos cruzados,algo que cambio a medida que iban avanzando,no tardaron mucho en averiguar que era lo que pasaba.  
Le costo comprender que era lo que pasaba y porque no se ceñían al plan,pero en cuanto se percato que lo que ocurría logro calmarse del todo sin llegar a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad,todo aquello le estaba abrumando era como cuando encierran a alguien en un cuarto y este comenzaba a empequeñecer. Había llegado la hora de descubrir que era eso que parecía estar trayendo de cabeza a los misgerdianos pero antes de eso tenia que enfrentarse a las miradas llenas de ira y ganas de matarlo a golpes,busco la seguridad en su hermano arrimándose mas a él,no se estaba escondiendo tras esos brazos musculosos que derroto a centenares de enemigos,simplemente quería estar tranquilo como cuando estaba en esa cabaña. Sin embargo su suerte no pareció cambiar pues su piel a medida que se adentraba en la nave su piel empezó a teñirse de azul,solo era algo leve,casi imperceptible a no ser que te fijaras detenidamente en ese tono azulado. Odiaba con todo su ser aquel color que dejaba evidente que solo era un monstruo,¿Y si su hermano le veía como el Jotun que era?Porque una cosa era decir que no pasaba nada y otra muy distinta que a la hora de la verdad se mantuviera firme a su palabra,pero si le miraba con miedo,si le miraba con repulsión,...lo entendería,los de su raza mataron a infinidades de asgardianos,a personas o seres que eran inocentes guiados por la avaricia y la sed de poder. El aire que entraba en sus pulmones lo hacia de una forma acelerada,sus piernas lentamente dejaron de obedecerle para ponerse a temblar hasta el punto de verse obligado a ponerse de cuclillas mientras se aferraba a aquel saco que estaba entre sus brazos,así seria mas fácil de encontrarle si es que Thanos estaba intentando dar con él. Busco con la mirada a Thor,necesitaba su ayuda,le necesitaba a su lado porque no podía esconderse de esas miradas que tenia clavadas,no quería que nadie le viera así,hundiendo el rostro en el saco dándole aquella apariencia del niño que lloraba en mitad de la noche en busca de algo de consuelo.

Desde que supo la verdad estaba mas atento a lo que le ocurría a su hermano,tenia miedo de que fueran guerreros de Asgard y lo secuestraran para volvérselo a entregar a ese Thanos a cambio de la paz,no podía creerse que su padre hubiera hecho tal cosa,no solo le separo de su familia sino que también lo uso como si fuera una reliquia de gran valor. Se había percatado que el dios de las travesuras lentamente se fue quedando rezagado y si eso pasaba algo le decía que esos soldados no dudarían en aprovechar la situación a su favor,dándole algún golpe con el arma. Sus ojos se fijaron en las manos del pelinegro y como estas parecían tener un color azulado,era como si estuviera teniendo hipotermia pero sabia que la realidad era bien diferente,si los demás se enteraban posiblemente terminarían encerrándole a pesar de no estar tramando nada malvado. Fue rápidamente hacia él,haciendo como si estuviera preguntando le para saber que era lo que pasaba,mas después de aquella pequeña actuación no tardo en tomarlo en brazos. No le hacia falta ver el rostro de Loki para saber como se encontraba,sabia perfectamente como se sentía,tal vez por empatía o porque habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que el pelinegro era como un libro abierto para el. Quería calmarle todo cuanto pudiera porque sino la situación empeoraría,sus labios se posaron en la frente del pelinegro,fue una acción guiada por su corazón pero para su sorpresa no se quemaba como solía pasar cuando alguien tocaba a los Jotun aunque fuera la misma piel no desprendía ese frio desgarrador,era mas bien cálido como el hielo que había en la mazmorra¿Porque pasaba eso?¿Que era lo que ocurría?¿Su hermano acaso estaba teniendo fiebre de nuevo?Por el beso podía saber que no estaba teniendo una recaída,no tenia mucho tiempo que perder,debía buscar una camilla o algún lugar tranquilo para que se pudiera calmar su hermano.  
-Tranquilo,Loki...todo va a salir bien,ya lo veras.-Intentaba animarle al mismo tiempo que ignoraba las miradas de esas terceras personas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza al oír esa voz tranquilizadora decir esas palabras que tanto necesitaba escuchar.-Gra...gracias...-

Abrazándole mas contra su pecho para que buscara en el aquel escondite que buscaba,sabia que no quería que nadie le viera así y era mas que comprensible después de todo por lo que tenia que haber pasado,no iban a darle mas motivos a los humanos para llamarle monstruo.-Descansa...voy a buscar un sitio en el que podamos estar tranquilos...-

Negando levemente con la cabeza,no quería perder el tiempo porque cuanto antes acabaran antes podrían volver a la cabaña de las montañas.-Pero...debemos ayudarles...si Tha...si vuelve,yo...-Hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su hermano,respirando aquel aroma que lograba calmar todo su mal estar.-Por favor,Thor...solo necesito cinco minutos...quiero...quiero volver a casa pronto.-

Asintió aceptando aquello que le estaba pidiendo pero poniendo la condición de que al menos descansara hasta que su piel volviera a la normalidad mas si se quedaba con esa forma de Jotun no le molestaría,le daría su apoyo permaneciendo a su lado para que se sintiera cómodo aun así se le destrozaba el corazón el verle en aquel estado,estaba mal y no había mas que verle siendo debido todo aquello a que odiaba ser un Jotun. Pero a pesar que Loki se encontrara así quería seguir yendo a ver que era esa luz que registraron los satélites de S.H.I.E.L.D e incluso la alarma de Stark,estaba admirando a su hermano y también sentía orgullo,fuera misgerdiano o asgardiano o cualquier otra raza en situaciones así,en las que uno se encontraba mal por diversos motivos se tenia tendencia a huir o esquivar el problema,mas ahí estaba el pelinegro a pie de cañón y aunque solo se quedara en un intento fallido de enfrentar la situación había logrado mas que cualquier guerrero en un campo de batalla. Miro de reojo a todas esas personas que les observaban con cara de preocupación y otros como si estuvieran viendo al mismo diablo salir del inframundo,su atención recayó en el otro rubio que estaba hablando con Nick,desconocía que estaba pidiéndole pero fuera lo que fuera hizo que los soldados se marcharan y solamente se quedaran los que formaban el equipo de los Vengadores sin contar con Tony.

El ver como el dios de las travesuras parecía estar sufriendo como una especie de crisis nerviosa mando al doctor Banner a que fuera a atenderle mas eso no llego a ocurrir porque Thor se les adelanto tomando a su hermano entre sus brazos,nuevamente sentía esa punzada en su corazón pero debía callar esa especie de celos por no estar al lado del pelinegro. Iba ayudarle en lo que pudiese a pesar que le costara un mundo convencer a todos que nada pasaba y que el medio asgardiano no iba a sucumbir al mandato de Thanos sino que se encontraba así porque su salud aun estaba perjudicada y tenia recaídas en donde la fiebre solía estar presente. Desconocía por completo la razón por la que estaba así Loki pero sus palabras al ser sinceras le creyeron,Nick había ordenado que se marcharan a ayudar a Iron Man pero solo el equipo de héroes se quedo,aquel hermano adoptivo del asgardiano se hizo un hueco en sus corazones,Nathasa parecía comprender le mejor que nadie, Bruce era su mentor para calmarse cuando lo necesitara como si fuera su alumno, Thor era su hermano así que era comprensible que tuviera un hueco en su corazón,Ojo de Halcón posiblemente no le hacia gracia estar cerca del dios de las travesuras pero tras que lograra traer la paz entre el dios del trueno y Stark parecía que lo veía con otros ojos,y él desde que vio aquellos ojos verdes pudo ver reflejado a Bucky,vio que podía confiar en el...Acercándose a los hermanos con una suave sonrisa en los labios,intentaría estar lo mas calmado posible porque suponía que era lo mejor para Loki,le recordaba a cuando empezó a descubrir que eran los aparatos electrónicos,ese día fue el mas horroroso en sus sesenta años pero no podía compararse a lo que estaba pasando el el ojiverde.  
-Tenéis cinco minutos...¿Como se encuentra?Si necesita un sitio para tumbarse podéis ir a la enfermería...-Mirando directamente a Loki aunque solo viera ese cabello de color negro como el carbón mas hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

-Gracias Steve...-Agradeciéndole que les dieran aquellos minutos pero pudo percatarse de esa mirada curiosa y sorprendida por ver ese leve tono azulado en las orejas del pelinegro.

Se vio obligado a tapar a su hermano con su capa mientras que miraba fijamente al capitán,sus ojos estaban pidiéndole que no preguntara y que lo dejara pasar,pronto volvería a la normalidad,no había porque hacer que ese momento fuera aun mas insoportable para Loki. Si daba la voz de alarma no dudaría ni un segundo en usar el martillo para salir de allí tan rápido como les fuera posible,eso sin mencionar que dejarían de contar con su ayuda para cuando surgieran problemas,no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a la persona que mas le importaba en ese mundo pero admitía que al igual que el capitán América se preguntaba ¿Porque le había pasado eso?Tal vez era porque estaban a gran altura y hacia mas frio o tal vez era porque esa luz estaba haciendo de las suyas,solo les quedaba el tener que esperar para saber la verdad de lo que iba a ocurrir y de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**…...**  
**Notas del autor:** Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia desde hace tiempo y que sacan de su tiempo para dejar comentarios o simplemente leerla.  
Debido a que los capítulos que escribo en el cuaderno son demasiados largos me toca dividirlos para que no se os haga pesado leer aparte que así podéis leerlo de vez y no parando cada x y luego buscar por donde os quedasteis en el capitulo. Lamento también la espera pero hablando sinceramente pensé que este capitulo ya lo había subido cuando no era asi aunque no hay mal que por bien no venga y en poco tendré el siguiente capitulo~ **  
Como he dicho en ya mas de una ocasión los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos. Un saludo a todos y espero que tengas un buen verano o un buen invierno dependiendo del hemisferio en el que os encontréis.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Thor x Loki^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias.**

**Muchas gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

**_Capitulo 9 Las flores de hielo._**

No comprendía porque se estaba transformando,de normal aquello solo ocurría por determinadas razones,una de ellas era cuando tocaba el teseracto y como se podía ver no lo estaba usando ni si quiera se encontraba en Misgard o eso esperaba porque nunca te podías fiar de Oddin,padre de todos. También solía ocurrir le aquello cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo descendía bruscamente,por lo tanto le dio por pensar que allí tal vez hacia mas frio de lo normal pero lo desconocía por completo,sus conocimientos sobre aquel mundo eran los justos porque en la gran biblioteca de palacio no había tanta información,el rey de Asgard así lo ordeno para mantener seguro a todos los habitantes de los reinos pero conociendo a aquel hombre sabia que no lo había hecho por eso,algo mas ocultaban aquellas estanterías abarrotadas de libros pero no podría investigarlo. Sentía la mirada de esas terceras personas clavadas en él,lo cual le hizo intentar esconderse aun mas en los brazos de su hermano dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos,no quería que nadie le mirase cuando estuviera así pero agradecía a los dioses por saber controlar aquel poder gélido que emanaba de su cuerpo o al menos eso creía porque a diferencia de los otros gigantes de hielo,podía permitirse el lujo de ser tocado por los demás sin causarles quemaduras o incluso la muerte,no quería ver a Thor amputándose los brazos solo para aliviar el dolor inhumano que le produciría por estar abrazándole de aquella manera tan protectora. Comenzó a respirar profundamente al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus parpados e intentaba evadirse de todo su alrededor,dejando la mente en blanco para poder calmarse pues no le permitiría a su lado jotun dominar por completo su cuerpo. Poco a poco esa azulada piel fue desapareciendo,se maldecía a si mismo por ser así,odiaba sentir esas miradas en él porque le hacían sentirse un monstruo,un ser terrorífico que visitaba a los niños asgardianos que no querían irse a dormir a la hora. Ahora hubiera agradecido tener sus poderes para poder ocultar aquella apariencia ante la mirada de los demás pero aquello le hubiese expuesto a Thanos y seguía prefiriendo estar oculto.  
Viendo como el pelinegro iba recuperando lentamente ese color carne pálido tan característico,no le importaba si Loki era un Jotun pero sabia que su hermano no pensaba lo mismo e incluso parecía repudiarla pero a pesar de ello,le entendía pues aquello no solo le llevo a ser cambiado como una moneda para traer la paz a Asgard sino también todos sus pesares como la inmensa soledad que debió y debía estar sintiendo,no podía imaginarse aquel inmenso dolor por el que paso el dios de las travesuras. Pero tras descubrir la verdad se había prometido así mismo el protegerle y el cuidarle,una suave sonrisa llena de cariño y de amor apareció en sus labios dedicándosela a su hermano,solo el obtendría ese tipo de sonrisa porque ahora era él quien reinaba en su corazón. Su cuerpo guiado por sus sentimientos tomo el control de sus acciones y poco a poco fue separándose de aquel abrazo para poder ver aquel hermoso rostro volviendo a la normalidad,fue la primera vez que pudo ver aquellos ojos de Jotun pero como aquellos orbes verdosos le encantaban,eran únicos y perfectos,su brillo no podía compararse con nadie pues superaba con creces incluso al brillo de la mas hermosa joya. No dejo de abrazarle mientras una de sus manos iba a aquel mentón para hacer que Loki le mirase directamente a los ojos,quería hacerle sentir todo aquello que albergaba en su corazón independientemente de si estaría bien visto o no pero también hacerle saber que nunca estaría solo,siempre estaría a su lado custodiando le y velando por su felicidad porque deseaba ver una hermosa sonrisa en aquellos finos labios. Sus miradas finalmente se encontraron formando aquel vinculo que por siempre les uniría aunque ninguno fuera consciente de ese sentimiento cálido,surgido hacia mucho tiempo en sus corazones pero ahora estaba siendo mas visible para aquellas terceras personas que estaban esperándoles. Lentamente fue moviendo la mano pasando de aquel mentón a recorrer con suavidad la mejilla pálida del dios de las travesuras,apartando un par de mechones rebeldes de ese cabello negro como el carbón para poder apreciar aun mas la belleza de su hermano. En aquel momento solo tenia ojos para la persona que tenia enfrente de él pero desde hacia unos días era mas consciente de ese sentimiento denominado amor que iba mas lejos de un amor familiar. Su cuerpo guiado por aquel sentir se fue acercando aun mas al rostro de Loki para finalmente unir sus labios,deseaba sentirlos,saborearlos,mostrar en una acción aquello que las palabras no podían describir.  
Había estado observando a los asgardianos desde que les concedió aquellos cinco minutos,no le gustaba ver como Thor se acercaba tanto al pelinegro,teniendo esa desbordante confianza para hacer cuanto quisiera...Suspirando pesadamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos,debía admitirlo,se sentía celoso porque nunca su amistad con Loki llegaría tan lejos,eso sin mencionar que era la primera vez que se sentía así por un hombre e incluso le atraía y no solo físicamente,...Viuda Negra había dado en el clavo pero debería simularlo aunque fuera pésimo mintiendo y fingiendo todo lo contrario a como se sentía,porque carecía del valor necesario a declararse aparte de estar enfrentándose su cabeza con su corazón en una batalla interna,en la época en la que se crio aquello estaba muy mal visto,incluso era motivo suficiente para expulsarte del ejercito para siempre. Pero de repente a su mente vino aquella piel levemente azulada que poseía el dios de las travesuras haciéndole sentir nuevamente preocupado por ello,¿Banner sabría de ello?Porque a fin de cuentas era como su doctor y un dato así nunca debía ocultarse pues podría ser esencial para un diagnostico,tal vez se lo comentaría en otro momento porque al ver como estaban ese par salio rápidamente de sus pensamientos,parecían una pareja hecha y derecha pero eran como hermanos y a pesar de desconocer las costumbres de Asgard aquello seguía pareciendo le como si en cualquier momento se fueran a besar en los labios. Aquella imagen le hizo entrar en cólera,su sangre hervía aun mas con cada segundo que pasaba pero intento mantenerse lo mas sereno posible teniendo en mente el bienestar del pelinegro porque desde su punto de vista parecía como si el dios del trueno estuviera aprovechándose del otro al no estar en condiciones tras haber pasado por demasiadas cosas emocionales como para añadir otra a la lista,no iba a permitir que Loki volviera a ser controlado ni ver como volvía a caer en la maldad. Por esa razón ignorando a Nathasa,quien intento medio retenerlo,se acerco a ellos tosiendo con algo de fuerza intentando no solo detener al rubio sino que volvieran a poner los pies en la tierra.  
-Disculpar pero se acabo el tiempo,Thor,tenemos que darnos prisa-Hablando en un tono suave para poder ocultar su molestia e incluso su enojo.

Se alejo de golpe en cuanto escucho aquella tos¿Que estaba haciendo?Le costaba pensar de manera coherente porque hubiera jurado que quiso besar a su propio hermano.-Esta bien,Steve...-Sintiéndose algo avergonzado por ello pues en Asgard esas cosas solían ser intimas y no exhibirlas a no ser que fuera en alguna celebración.

Aun le costaba creerse lo que había estado a punto de hacer incluso aun se sentía como embrujado,desde su llegada a Misgard se sentía así de extraño y en su mente estaban presentes las palabras de su madre,no podía creer que ella ya supiera de esa extraña unión,su mente comenzó a enlazar algunos sucesos de su vida como si de un telar se tratara. Sin embargo de no saber que Thor carecía completamente de poderes mágicos hubiera creído ciegamente en la pequeña posibilidad de haber caído ante alguno de sus hechizos o ilusiones, aquel sentimiento cálido nacido de su corazón estaba logrando sonrojar sus mejillas incluso notaba como su piel parecía arder por dentro siendo acompañado de una sonrisa de sus labios,se veía claramente que estaba completamente enamorado de su propio hermano pero si su mente tenia razón posiblemente estaban unidos desde hacia mucho tiempo...Ocultándose de nuevo en el pecho del asgardiano,su piel aun debía terminar de volver a la normalidad pero no se había olvidado del americano,no sabia si maldecirle por interrumpirles y no dejarles tranquilos o si estar agradecido por cometer algo que no seria bien visto en aquel planeta. Se sentía contrariado con una pelea interna dentro de él,por una parte deseaba haber sentido aquellos rugosos labios pero por otro agradecía no haberle besado¿Y si solo había sido él quien quería besarle?Porque su hermano era muy aficionado a tomarle de la nuca con la mano y acercarle a su rostro como si en cualquier momento se fueran a besar,ahora comprendía las bromas de sus amigos asgardianos. Todo parecía volverse mas claro pero debían centrarse,debían averiguar que era aquella extraña luz,respirando profundamente intentándose calmar y dejar de lado toda aquella situación en la cual se encontraba,no le gustaba tener decenas de miradas clavadas en el ni tampoco estar en la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D pero para volver a la cabaña deberían resolver aquel misterio. Intentándose levantar en cuanto su piel volvió a la normalidad pero tal cual se puso de pie tal cual le fallaron las piernas,había ido demasiado rápido y fue un completo iluso al creer que podría ignorar todo aquello, por suerte Thor le había vuelto a tomar en brazos pero ya veía en sus ojos celestes el quedarse confinado para siempre en una cama hasta terminar de recuperarse de aquel dichoso malestar.  
Se había levantado junto con su hermano aun pensando en sus acciones y en lo que había estado apunto de hacer delante de todos,debía ser más cauto y no dejar tan visible ese sentimiento hacia el pelinegro,después hablaría con él en privado pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello ni en la mirada que tenían los demás vengadores y agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D sobre ellos pues se vio obligado a agarrar al dios de las travesuras al verlo caer cual árbol derribado. Todo su semblante había cambiado mostrando aquella preocupación,sabia del malestar de su hermano pero en aquellos días el verle mejorado dio por sentado su recuperación y ahora venia a su memoria un recuerdo desagradable,fue la primera vez en donde sintió que perdería a Loki por siempre y desde aquel entonces se prometió a si mismo cuidar de él a pesar de ser un niño de cinco años asustado por verle inconsciente en la hierba del jardín de palacio. Poso sus labios con delicadeza sobre la frente del medio asgardiano mas aun así se notaba en aquel pequeño gesto que era un guerrero,sin embargo no noto que Loki tuviera una elevada temperatura pero no sabia si tenia alguna pequeña décima,las cuales solían ser las causantes de obligarle a quedarse en cama. El ver como Banner se acercaba a ellos le hizo respirar algo mas aliviado,agradeciéndole con la mirada pues el como "doctor" podría ayudar a Loki,no prestaba atención a nadie mas ni si quiera en los demás presentes,quienes comenzaron a acercarse preocupados a excepción de Tony...No iba a permitir que le hiciera algo a su hermano y si decía algo como "Seguro es una ilusión" le cortaría ahí mismo la lengua junto con sus dotes de egocentrismo pero ahora quien importaba era el pelinegro,rezaba a los dioses para que no fuera nada grave.  
Los soldados estaban alertas asegurándose pues en caso de tratarse de una trampa en aquella ocasión no les pillaría desprevenidos,aun tenían presente el ataque en donde muchos murieron y todo por la arrogancia de ese medio asgardiano pero los vengadores no estaban a la ofensiva ni si quiera parecían algo preocupados aun así no se fiarían pues en innumerables ocasiones habían caído en su red de mentiras y engaños aparte tenían ordenes de los de arriba para no bajar la guardia.  
-¿Has comprobado que tenga los brazaletes encendidos?-Pregunto Stark rompiendo los cuchicheos que se habían originado entre los soldados y entre Thor y Banner.

-Funcionan perfectamente...sino Thanos habría vuelto a dominar a mi hermano...-Le gustara o no esa era la realidad,en cuanto Loki volviera a tener poder este caería en el mandato de aquel ser despreciable y hasta que no le derrotasen no podrían vivir tranquilos.

En algún momento su vista se había nublado,no veía con caridad,todo se veía borroso pero aquello agudizo su oído,no entendía que pasaba pero sus manos se colocaron en los brazaletes manteniendo los fijos para evitar quedarse sin ellos,no iba arriesgarse a caer de nuevo en aquellas manos,no quería sentir de nuevo las torturas sobre el ni aquel calor intenso. Pero comenzó a oír una voz dentro de su cabeza,era un leve susurro que no lograba comprender,en aquel instante se percato de la ausencia del sentido de su oído¿Hacia cuanto tiempo había dejado de oír a los demás?Tal vez se desmayo o estaba de nuevo reuniéndose con su madre en el Valhalla,lo desconocía pero por primera vez no quería morir...quería estar con Thor,decirle aquellos sentimientos que habían surgido en su corazón y habían sido silenciados desde hacia mucho tiempo. Comenzó a luchar por seguir vivo,por salir de aquel trance en el cual se encontraba pero aquel susurro casi inaudible volvió a resonar dentro de su cabeza,un frio estremecedor inundo todo su ser ante aquella voz pero seguía sin entender aquellas palabras,moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera teniendo una horrible pesadilla y en parte así era porque no le deseaba aquello ni si quiera a sus enemigos.

-"Ayuda...por favor..."-

Finalmente podía oír con claridad pero no le resultaba conocida aquella voz,era distinta...después de oírla comenzó a oír cosas parecidas,todos pedían auxilio o parecían rezar por la vida de alguien. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse cayendo en el pánico por no saber que estaba ocurriendo, todas esas voces sonando en su cabeza estaban atormentando le pero no solo eso,también ese frio desgarrador que invadía su cuerpo a cada segundo, su respiración se acelero como si hubiera estado corriendo en una carrera. Quería despertar de aquel mal sueño,su voz intentaba salir de su garganta para poder gritar a pleno pulmón pero cuando mas tiempo pasaba mas sentía como algo dentro de el estaba desbordándose. Incapaz de controlar ese poder termino despertándose logrando que su voz saliera despertando finalmente de aquel trance,girándose con brusquedad ignorando a todos los demás,las gotas de sudor de su frente se congelaron en el acto pues nada mas quedar sentado en el suelo sus manos expulsaron el frio que había estado sintiendo. Una fina capa de escarcha cubría las baldosas de las nave y de ella surgieron flores de hielo,parecían los típicos lirios de nieve pero con la peculiaridad de estar cristalizados y ajenas a toda ley desprendían un aroma fresco y revitalizante.  
Se habían alejado en cuanto escucharon aquel grito desgarrador proveniente del pelinegro y ver como usaba la magia para crear aquel hielo,muchos pensaron en disparar le pero el dios del trueno se había puesto por medio y ninguno lograba tener un tiro limpio,no iban a disparar contra Thor ademas tampoco querían ver como despertaba cierta criatura de color verde,eso sin mencionar que posiblemente alguna bala rebotaría en el suelo o en la pared siendo todos expuestos a morir.

No se aparto de su hermano aun sabiendo que sus posibilidades de morir eran bastantes altas,muchos habían perecido ante el hielo de los Jotun pero en aquella ocasión no fue así ni si quiera se estaba quemando como solía ocurrir,en lugar de ello vio por primera vez algo que nunca había visto hacer a los gigantes de hielo...crear vida a partir de su elemento. Siempre fueron criaturas guiadas por la destrucción,siempre habían querido dominar los nueve reinos y quitarle el liderazgo a Oddin,no conocían la palabra piedad cuando se enfrentaban a sus enemigos pero aquello era algo nuevo e insólito,ningún otro Jotun podía hacer algo así o eso tenia entendido pero si pensaba con frialdad tampoco era normal que Loki tuviera poder mágico,era verdad que Frigga le enseño ese conocimiento a su hermano pero no todos estaban cualificados para ello,muy pocos asgardianos podían. Apoyando la mano en la espalda del pelinegro intentando le calmar para que volviera a tener control sobre si mismo,percatándose del color rojizo de sus mejillas volviendo a preocuparse,no obstante cuando iba a tapar tomar la mochila para sacar la manta vio como aquellas flores con forma de campanilla empezaron a moverse intensificando aquel aire fresco,unas pequeñas luces nacieron de aquellas plantas de hielo parecían pequeñas luciérnagas posadas en el interior pero casi no se podían apreciar pues la luz del día.  
-Os advertí que estaría usando alguno de sus trucos.-Acuso Tony mirando al medio asgardiano con el ceño fruncido.

Oír aquellas palabras le hicieron mirarle con seriedad.-No a hecho nada malo,Tony...-Dijo Steve mirándole directamente.

-Claro,que iba haber de malo el que use su poder para crear florecillas,ya se a la próxima nos montamos una floristería.-Estaba en completo desacuerdo con el capitán,quien no parecía ver los riesgos de la situación.

Viuda Negra se puso por medio junto con Ojo de Halcón para evitar que la pelea fuera a mas.-Steve para...no le sigas la corriente...-

-Él no pudo controlarlo,esta enfermo y deberías tener algo mas de consideración.-Hablo Thor al mismo tiempo que les miraba a todos.-Ustedes fueron quienes le obligaron a venir cuando debería de estar en cama...ahora ateneos a las consecuencias y haceros responsables sin echarle la culpa a un enfermo.-

Veía como todos parecían alterarse hasta el punto de comenzar a discutir,aun estaba al margen de lo ocurrido pero el aire que respiraba le estaba haciendo sentir mejor incluso notaba como volvía a tener fuerzas tanto físicas como psicológicas pero termino tumbándose en aquella escarcha cálida percatándose de lo que había hecho,llevo su mano al brazo de su hermano para hacer que todos parasen de pelearse.-Thor...necesito ver esa luz...-Susurrándose lo somnoliento.

Se giro al sentir la mano de Loki pero oírle decir aquellas palabras le hicieron alterarse aun mas-¡¿Que?!¡No!Necesitas descansar.-Negándose rotundamente a llevarle allí usando un tono de voz serio y autoritario.

Rogers torció el labio mirándoles con preocupación pero sobretodo al pelinegro.-Deberías descansar...-

-El capitán tiene razón,posiblemente hallas tenido una recaída y lo mejor seria...-Explico Banner mas al ver como el dios de las travesuras negaba con la cabeza se detuvo.

-No...-Mirando a su hermano fijamente.-Tengo que ir...Thor...por favor...te lo ruego...llévame ahí...-No entendía mucho de aquella situación ni porque había tenido esa especie de sueño pero todo su ser le estaba diciendo que tenia que ir.

Nunca habían visto al pelinegro rogar por algo,mirando al asgardiano aguardando a ver lo que harían.

Notaba todas las miradas clavadas en el,no iba a complacer a su hermano para ver como empeoraba de salud,desviando la mirada había sido claro en sus palabras y no pensaba echarse atrás ademas no podía dejar de recordar como se encontró a Loki en la prisión,era una situación tan parecida y a la vez tan distinta. Pero le conocía mejor que nadie,¿Cuantas veces había visto al pelinegro desobedecer a sus padres para ir a leer libros cuando tenia otros quehaceres?Terminando por resignarse y asentir con la cabeza pero no iba a permitir que el contrario se cansara aun mas,colocándole la manta para envolverle antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-Eres un cabezota...pero no puedo decirte no si me pones esa casa...-Sonriendole correspondiendo a aquella sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios del otro.

-Gracias Thor...-Sonriendole ampliamente a su hermano,no iba a rebelarse mas ni a llevarle la contraria después de aquello.

Levantándose con cuidado al cargar con el medio asgardiano,solo le basto mirar a los demás para empezar andar hacia donde tenían grabado aquella señal que les había traído a todos de cabeza,si solo era una estrella apagándose hablaría seriamente con aquellos misgerdianos porque habían descubierto a su hermano cuando ellos unicamente querían vivir en aquella cabaña alejada de la mano de dios con solo un pueblo en los alrededores. Respirando profundamente mientras veía como su sueño de estar con Loki viviendo tranquilamente se desvanecía,había sido un iluso al imaginar lo contrario porque siempre acudirían a ellos cuando las cosas fueran mal en Misgard y no supieran como solucionarlo,era el inconveniente de ser un héroe. Pasando por los pasillos de aquella nave dejando atrás a esas florecillas,las cuales lentamente iban desapareciendo a medida que se alejaban siguiendo a Tony hasta su laboratorio. Su mirada se volvió a posar en el ojiverde,estaba preocupado y nunca dejaría de estarlo pues era una persona realmente importante para su corazón,algún día reuniría el valor para decirle la verdad pero mientras tanto lo callaría. Haciendo que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro al ver como parecía haberse quedado dormido,le recordaba a Oddin cuando se ponía así de cabezota pero al menos ahora sabia la verdad sobre su hermano.

Ya era la segunda vez que le mandaban callar en aquel día dejando le con la palabra en la boca pero sabia cuando echarse atrás para obtener mas adelante la victoria,ordenando le a unos soldados que recogieran una de esas flores,seguía siendo un científico y quería saber lo todo cuanto pudiese sobretodo cuando se trataba de algo no perteneciente a su mundo. Usando su reloj para ponerlo todo apunto a su llegada,cuanto antes se fuera ese loco antes podrían respirar tranquilos aunque era un buen sujeto para experimentar con sus juguetitos nuevos anti magia. No le presto atención a los demás vengadores le daba igual si le miraban mal,no pensaba fiarse del todo por mucho que el no hermano de Thor contara con la confianza de los demás. Nada mas llegar a su pequeño laboratorio ya estaba proyectándose aquella extraña luz que no dejaba de parpadear pero no era ningún mensaje en morse ni nada conocido.

Pudo ver como Loki se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su hermano pero aquello le hacia sentir esa punzada de celos,no obstante decidió centrarse en la misión y a lo que habían venido hacer aunque iba a resultar algo difícil si el pelinegro estaba durmiendo pero con suerte el dios del trueno sabría que era aquello y a que se estaban enfrentando. Al entrar en aquel laboratorio se mantuvo de pie con los brazos cruzados dispuesto a escuchar desde esa posición y estar todo lo concentrado posible o eso intentaría pues su mirada no paraba de desviarse para ver al medio asgardiano,le recordaba tanto a su amigo y rezaba porque el pudiera tener también esa segunda oportunidad.  
-Bien comen...-No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo,todo su rostro mostraba su molestia.-Se ha quedado dormido y eso que ni he empezado con la explicación...¿Alguien puede despertarlo?-

-Déjale dormir,Tony.-Soltó Steve antes de que hablara Thor sintiendo como todos le miraban algo sorprendidos.-Si esta enfermo es mejor dejarle descansar un poco,ves explicándonos a nosotros.-

Miro extrañado a aquel asgardiano por contestarle a Stark pero igualmente se lo agradeció pues no tenia intención alguna de despertar a Loki solo para ver esa lucecita parpadeando,sentándose en una de las sillas apoyando al pelinegro sobre sus piernas.

Suspirando pesadamente mirando a todos los presentes viendo que finalmente Nick tomaba partido en aquello.-Hace unas horas,mis satélites de seguridad captaron esa extraña luz haciendo saltar todos los sistemas de alarma de una nueva amenaza. Cada poco tiempo se vuelve a repetir,esta unos segundos sin aparecer y vuelven a saltar las alarmas. La hemos revisado de arriba abajo y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se trata de un mensaje.-

-¿Como sabéis que es un mensaje y no una estrella muriéndose?-Pregunto Banner interrumpiendo a Tony,estando atento a aquella explicación.

-Sencillo,porque hemos captado esto...-Dándole a un botón de la pantalla holográfíca para que esta inmediatamente reprodujera el sonido que había logrado captar el soldado que de normal se entretenía jugando.

-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto Rogers al oír esa extraña voz distorsionada.

-Es el lenguaje natal de los Jotun...-Contesto Thor pues podría reconocer aquel idioma en cualquier lugar a pesar de su mala calidad creada posiblemente por los miles de kilómetros que les separaban.

**...**

**Notas del autor:** _Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia desde hace tiempo y que sacan de su tiempo para dejar comentarios o simplemente leerla._  
_Lamento haberles hecho esperar mas no he podido tener casi tiempo para escribir,lo cual me ha agobiado hasta que finalmente he podido volver a retomar mis historias. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y seria todo un honor recibir sus comentarios u opiniones,tengan un buen día y nunca dejen de leer y de imaginar.~_ **  
Como he dicho en ya mas de una ocasión los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos.**


End file.
